Matrimonio Concertado
by Areusa
Summary: Tras la aparicion de Voldemort en el 5º libro Fudge decide abrir la puerta cerrada del departamento de misterios donde encontraran un antiguo caliz que cuado es actibado realiza 7 matrimonios entre ellos Hermione y Snape.losPERSONAJESseranFIELESaSImismos
1. Picias ministeriales

"En el Departamento de misterios hay una sala que siempre esta cerrada.

Contiene una fuerza que es a la vez más maravillosa y más terrible que la muerte, que la inteligencia humana, que el poder de la naturaleza. Además quizá es también la más misteriosa de todas las cosas que se guardan allí para su estudio, lo que hay tras esa puerta es el amor…"

Miles Hubber era inefable desde hacía ya más de veinte años y en su larga carrera en el departamento de misterios nunca había visto que diantre había detrás de "la puerta", a pesar de que si había algo en cantidad en su departamento eran puertas todos los que allí trabajaban sabían cual era exactamente "la puerta" y todos los principiantes se pasaban los almuerzos de sus primeros años en el departamento de misterios haciendo conjeturas sobre su contenido. Él mismo había dedicado cinco años y cientos de bocadillos a ese cometido y solo tras los diez primeros había decidido resignarse al hecho de que nunca lo sabría y había relegado "la puerta" y todo lo concerniente a ella a un rincón de su memoria. Hasta ahora.

Fudge le había dado orden de que la abriera y la excitación y nervios por desentrañar por fin el misterio más grande de entre todos los que el Departamento de misterios alberga hacía que le sudaran con prolijidad las manos haciendo que la llave que le llevaría a lo que consideraba el momento más importante de su vida, antes que el día de su boda o incluso el nacimiento de sus dos hijos, se le resbalara de las manos.

Cuando por fin la voz femenina y aséptica ya familiar del ascensor anunció que había llegado a su departamento se escurrió antes de que acabasen de abrirse entre la reja y andó con premura hasta que al girar por el último pasillo se tropezó con el departamento de misterios en pleno que aguardaban expectantes su llegada.

El señor Hubber frenó en su carrera hacia la puerta y su frenetismo dio paso a una gran solemnidad, se estiró la túnica y se limpió el sudor de la calva con la manga antes de empezar a andar pausado hacia la primera puerta entre la multitud que se abría como las aguas ante moisés y le seguían en un silencio sepulcral.

Todos atravesaron la entrada y llegaron a la sala de las puertas y apretujados unos contra otros observaron como su jefe de sección introducía una llave negra de forja en la cerradura. Un clic resonó en el silencio de la sala y los presentes se pusieron de puntillas mientras la puerta se abría por si sola lentamente para mostrar…

Una sala de piedra caliza vacía.

Un gemido de desilusión recorrió la sala y un shockeado Miles Hubber entró con paso vacilante debido a la decepción.

La sala era la más pequeña que había visto en el departamento, del tamaño de un salón amplio, del techo salía una luz blanca ligeramente vaporosa y eso era todo. Hubber dio una vuelta a la habitación con la esperanza de que se le hubiese pasado algo y en una esquina se encontró varios artefactos apilados como si fueran simples cacharos destinados ha ir a la basura, Miles Hubber tomó de entre ellos con sumo cuidado una especie de cáliz primitivo labrado en piedra y lo levantó en alto para que sus compañeros lo viesen y se impregnaran como él de la ilusión de un posible gran descubrimiento.

Un hombre joven con gafas y repeinada cabellera pelirroja se afanaba en rellenar uno de los numerosos informes que había sobre su mesa, leía mordisqueando la punta de su pluma de águila y sorbía de vez en cuando café de una taza blanca que rezaba "Percival Weasly"con letra escarlata. Cuando puso el punto final al pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo se derrumbó en su silla con la cabeza mirando al techo y se frotó los ojos por debajo de la montura metálica de sus gafas.

Desde que "El que no debe ser nombrado" había irrumpido en el ministerio hacia unos meses y se había demostrado que realmente lo que Harry Potter había estado afirmando durante un año era cierto, en el ministerio había un ritmo frenético causado por el temor que había inspirado tal revelación y el mismo ministro de magia había caído en el remolino de desconcierto que les había tragado a todos. El ministro, el señor Fudge, había estado tomando decisiones ridículas y poniendo sus esperanzas en la colaboración de un chico de dieciséis años y en una supuesta "magia superior" que habían encontrado en el departamento de misterios. Como su secretario Percy sabia de buena tinta que Harry Potter no tenía intención alguna de ayudarle y que en el departamento de misterios solo se habían encontrado un par de fruslerías a cuya investigación estaban destinando una importante cantidad de oro y personal… Percy lanzó un largo suspiro y se puso recto en su silla para nuevamente rellenar otro informe, a pesar de que todo pareciese una locura lo mejor que podía hacer era terminar con su trabajo.

Su jefe estaba de verdad de un humor horrible desde el día que habían abierto "la puerta" y tenía a todos los becarios incluido él, su propio hijo, encerrados en la biblioteca, sepultados bajo una montaña de libros polvorientos de la época en la que a Matusalén le salieron los dientes de leche. Ya era noviembre y llevaban tres meses de búsqueda infructuosa, además los de mantenimiento estaban de nuevo en huelga y hacia un frío tremendo, como resultado de todo esto la mitad del personal estaba resfriado y con pocas ganas de rebuscar entre pergaminos enmohecidos.

El inefable en ciernes tomo con desgana un documento de 1630 que era una simple lista de traslados de objetos al Departamento de Misterios poco después de su apertura seis años antes. Al parecer habían traído varios objetos "cedidos" por diferentes países para su estudio. Sus ojos pasaron con rapidez por la lista, la mayoría de los objetos pertenecieron a las grandes culturas del pasado había mucho de los romanos así como de los griegos pero a los que habían saqueado con mas saña era a los egipcios. Nada llamo mucho su atención hasta que dio con un objeto cuya descripción era exacta a la de uno de los artículos y que según el pergamino fue elaborado en la Grecia clásica.

Se levanto de la silla en un arranque de energía y busco en los archivos de 1630 alguna otra mención. Encontró el nombre, al parecer el cáliz se llamaba Anteros y había sido encontrado en un templo a Afrodita mucho antes de que se elaborase la lista o se construyera el departamento de misterios. Animado por el descubrimiento buscó referencia al cáliz de Anteros y tras horas de minuciosa búsqueda encontró una mención de el en un pie de pagina.

"El cáliz de Anteros a sido durante siglos causa de desacuerdos y guerras ya que establece un contrato mágico vinculante poderosísimo entre dos personas rompiendo cualquier contrato previo a el y forzando la unión de los implicados. Su función teórica es la de provocar la unión perfecta de almas pero en la practica se ha utilizado para incitar a la violencia y a participado en muchas de las grandes tragedias de la historia. Para prevenir su mal uso el mago Efevio lo sello"

Excitado por la nueva información busco a ese tal Efevio y su hechizo en numerosas obras hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba para romper el sello y así impresionar a su padre. "Αντερως" sus conocimientos de Griego eran limitados pero el hechizo era el nombre primero del cáliz, el que le definía, simplemente era el nombre que le dieron sus constructores y la forma de ponerlo en funcionamiento era sencillamente invocarlo y con esta valiosa información se dirigió hacia su departamento.

Una vez frente al cáliz sacó su varita y se la paso de una mano a otra con nerviosismo estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta pero la voz de su padre diciéndole que era un inútil y que no tenia la ambición ni el talento para hacer nada, recordándole incluso, que el trabajo que tenia se debía a el y no a sus meritos le mantuvo en su sitio y le dio fuerzas para apuntar con su mano temblorosa al cáliz de piedra con símbolos que hubiera cabido con dificultad entre sus manos y dijo

-¡Αντερως!-un rayo violeta salió de la punta de su varita y el cáliz se lleno de una sustancia roja que parecía sangre que lanzó un destello violeta un segundo y el liquido comenzó a desaparecer como si una pajita invisible succionase su contenido dejado ver paulatinamente siete placas plateadas que el joven Hubber tomó con sumo cuidado en su mano en cada una de ellas había dos nombres que estaban rodeados de símbolos mágicos. Los simbolismos no eran su especialidad pero reconoció varios que le produjeron un tembleque en las piernas al ver la magnitud de lo que había hecho, por mucho que dijera su padre no era completamente idiota y sabia que significaba el símbolo del cierre. A lo que sea que hubiera hecho no había posibilidad de retorno. Cogiendo el valor que iba a necesitar se dirigió a la salida, ya era hora de enfrentarse a su padre.

En mitad de la noche Hermione se despertó llevándose la mano al pecho donde sentía un vacío doloroso, la sensación de que algo iba mal era tan intensa y el hueco que sentía dentro de si misma tan inmenso que no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. De idéntica manera se despertó en las mazmorras Severus Snape jadeante y se llevo la mano al corazón, si no hubiese estado en Hogwarts protegido por magia ancestral habría pensado que alguien le estaba maldiciendo pero aún sabiéndose protegido tubo la certeza de que una magia poderosa se estaba usando contra el y renqueando salió de la cama y fue hasta la chimenea del salón, allí tomo unos polvos verdes de una especie de cenicero que había sobre ella y tirándolos sobre los rescoldos del fuego estos se avivaron y se tornaron de color esmeralda. Con paso resuelto entro el profesor con su pijama gris en el fuego y tras decir unas palabras desapareció junto a las llamas dejando tras de si un apacible salón a medianoche.

-¡Tonto, que eres tonto!-Bramaba el señor Hubber mientras caminaba dando vueltas a su despacho lanzando furibundas miradas a su hijo de cuando en cuando -¿Cómo se te ocurre poner en funcionamiento un artefacto mágico desconocido sin siquiera mencionármelo a mi ,tu superior, ¡que digo tu superior…! ¡Tu padre por Merlín! ¿¡Es que no te he enseñado nada!?-El joven Hubber se encogió en su asiento y su pelo crespo rubio le cubrió el rostro e intensifico la impresión de juventud que de por si transmitía. Su padre apiadándose de el decidió que ya le había echado el rapapolvo que se merecía y tragando saliva fue a presentarse a la casa del ministro de magia en mitad de la noche para informarle de la incompetencia de su departamento en el que se estaba invirtiendo una gran parte del oro de las arcas del estado. Volvió a tragar saliva, esta iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Snape salio de la chimenea del director y se le encontró como siempre en frente del escritorio y aunque estuviera vestido con su bata y gorro de dormir no daba la impresión de que le hubiese despertado. Había veces que se preguntaba si ese hombre era humano.

-Buenas noches Severus ¿Que te trae aquí a estas horas?-le saludo tan calmado como siempre a pesar de la indirecta sobre la inconveniencia de su visita. Snape sintiéndose algo ridículo le comento la sensación desagradable que le había despertado y aunque Dumbledore le escucho atentamente le dio a entender que preocuparse por algo tan nimio era innecesario y que tal vez si la sensación persistía debiera visitar a pesar de sus reticencias a la señora Pomfrey. Cuando se iba a ir molesto con Dumbledore pero sobretodo consigo mismo Una lechuza pardusca irrumpió en el despacho por la ventana entreabierta que daba al estadio de Quidich y se poso con gracia sobre la mesa, inmediatamente después un búho negro se poso junto a ella y mientras la lechuza tendía su pata hacia el hasta entonces profesor de pociones el búho lo hacia a su vez hacia el director

-Es des ministerio-manifestaron al unísono y ambos suspicaces acerca de la coincidencia comenzaron a leer inmediatamente su carta. Snape termino en escasos minutos y espero a que el Dumbledore terminara la suya que constaba de varios pergaminos. Cuanto mas leía el ceño del anciano se hacia mas acentuado y cuando acabo dejo con un suspiro de cansancio la carta sobre la mesa en la que tan solo quedaba el búho esperando una respuesta y pasándose los dedos por la aguileña nariz pregunto

-¿Qué decía tu carta Severus?-Snape le miro fijamente suponiendo acertadamente que el ya sabia el contenido de la misma

-Simplemente me citan de urgencia en el ministerio mañana a primera hora-Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros

-¿Te dicen el porque?-le pregunto con los límpidos ojos azules fijos en los negros de su interlocutor

-No, solo me dicen que es de extrema urgencia el que me presente, tal vez tenga algo que ver con esta extraña sensación… ¿O acaso conoces tu el motivo?-pregunto Snape señalando con un ademán hacia la carta posada sobre la mesa

-Léela tu mismo-Le ofreció Dumbledore y Snape la tomo del escritorio y se puso a leerla. Su rostro se tiño de varias tonalidades en el transcurso de su lectura, primero adoptó un tono blancuzco amarillento que le hacia parecer enfermo y sucesivamente su rostro cogió un leve rubor debido a la cólera que sentía

-¿¡Qué diablos significa esto Dumbledore!?-prácticamente le escupió mientras zarandeaba la carta de un lado a otro mientras hablaba

-Severus muchacho, se exactamente lo mismo que tu-trató de aplacarle el anciano director- Al parecer ha habido un incidente en el departamento de misterios y un artefacto mágico poderoso ha efectuado siete bodas sin posibilidad de anulación. Entre ellas la tuya con la señorita Granger ¿Quizá corresponde felicitarte?-finalizó tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto

-Pero eso es imposible, ¡Un objeto no puede decidir el futuro de la gente malditasea!-volvió a la carga un furibundo Snape

-El principal problema-apunto Dumbledore-es que nunca debieron jugar con el contenido de esa sala ya que había un buen motivo para mantenerla cerrada. El amor es la fuerza más poderosa que existe, yo siempre lo he afirmado, y cuando se trata a la ligera suele desencadenar terribles consecuencias. El objeto responsable de lo ocurrido en concreto tiene una negra historia tras de si y es una prueba mas de que los magos no deberíamos tratar de controlar fuerzas que no entendemos y que nos sobrepasan tan ampliamente

-No te ofendas Dumbledore pero francamente ahora no necesito escuchar como divagas, conozco perfectamente lo que opinas sobre el tema has tenido el detalle de hacérmelo saber en mas ocasiones de las que me gustaría. Lo que te agradecería en este momento es que me digas como vas a ayudarme a romper este matrimonio forzado. Yo nunca había oído hablar de ningún cáliz o cualquier otra cosa que hiciera este tipo de enlaces irrompibles, y es obvio que tu si.

-Severus creo que te olvidas de una cosa muy evidente, tu mismo lo has dicho, los matrimonios son irrompibles yo no puedo cambiar eso

-¿Y que ocurre si los vulneras? ¿No me digas que mueres? Por que entonces seria un juramento mas a la colección, se ve que les estoy cogiendo el gusto-replicó con su habitual sarcasmo aun molesto por la tarea que se le había encomendado al inicio del verano

-No Severus, en los casos habituales solo pierdes la magia pero en el tuyo… Severus tu el juramento inquebrantable te insta a que hagas todo lo que este en tu mano para proteger al señor Malfoy …-

-Y eso significa que…-pregunto Snape siendo ya conocedor de la respuesta

-Significa-respondió Dumbledore-que si te niegas al matrimonio y a las reglas que esta sujeto, Severus muchacho, morirás

En otra torre una lechuza marrón entro en la habitación de las alumnas de sexto curso de Gryffindor. Una desvelada Hermion alertada por el ruido de los graznidos de la lechuza fue a su encuentro y arrodillándose tomó la carta que se la ofrecía. Una vez la lechuza se hubo ido Hermione vio con sorpresa que estaba a su nombre. Cuando la acabo de leer se agarró al poste se su cama preocupada por la urgente citación del ministerio, nada que viniera de ese sitio podía ser bueno sobretodo si tenían tanto interés en que se presentase allí con tan poca antelación.

N.A.: Bueno se que hay una historia cuyo fundamento es ligeramente perecido "La piedra del matrimonio" la verdad un objeto magico que te diga quien es tu pareja ideal me parecia una idea muy buena pero pense que si estableciera un contrato vinculante entre dos personas y que como cualquier contrato tubiese unas pautas que se debieran cumplir seria mas facil juntar a estos dos. En el siguiente capitulo se celebrara una reunion en el ministerio para informar a los afectados de cómo funciona este contrato y de porque su incumplimiento termina por ocasionar la perdida de la magia y entendereis mejor de que va todo esto, ¡os prometo que me he esforzado en que tenga logica y no es una salida facil para la historia!

En cuanto a Anteros en algunos textos de la grecia clasica era el dios del amor correspondido. En uno es un dios preolimpico y en otros es un siervo de Afrodita yo me he inspirado en la segunda opcion.

Encuanto a la localizacion temporal de la historia es el 6º libro tal y como recordamos que empieza (Slughorn, mano chamuscada, juramento increbrantable…)

En fin espero que os alla gustado es mi primer fic y agradeceria comentarios


	2. Realmente todo puede ir a peor

El sol naciente sorprendió a Hermione paseando en círculos en el dormitorio que todas las chicas de sexto año compartían. No es que ella hubiese pasado toda la noche en vela en el dormitorio, que va. En algún momento de la noche había bajado a la sala común para no despertar a sus compañeras a pesar de que era poco probable dada la incapacidad de todas ellas por levantarse a la hora. Sobre las seis había empezado a prepararse para ir ha desayunar y hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall para que le facilitase un medio de transporte y así llegar al ministerio a las nueve tal y como indicaba la carta ya completamente alisada de haber sido manoseada toda la noche. El motivo de su desvelo no solo era la inesperada citación proveniente del ministerio sino que ya antes de recibir tan ingrata sorpresa se hallaba despierta debido a un malestar interior que no sabría explicar con palabras, simplemente se sentía incompleta como si de repente se hubiese dado cuenta de que le faltaba algo, aunque seguramente si se lo hubiera contado a Ron habría dicho que solo era hambre. Puso los ojos en blanco y una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios. Harry y Ron, sobretodo este ultimo, eran un poco obtusos en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere pero les quería mucho a ambos y estaba deseando que se levantaran para contarles lo de la cita. Al pensar en ella la leve sonrisa que aún conservaba se esfumó tan de repente como había venido y la sustituyó una mueca de disgusto. Se sentía bastante enferma y aunque la noche en vela podría fácilmente tener mucho que ver en su malestar general, la especie de debilidad que empezaba a sentir como si un mal resfriado hubiera hecho presa en ella no se sentía como el cansancio tras una noche despierta que tan bien conocía debido a la preparación nocturna de los exámenes.

Miró su reloj y se sorprendió al ver que ya eran casi las siete, dudó un momento en esperar a que los chicos se levantaran pero desecho prontamente ese pensamiento debido a que conocía lo suficientemente a sus amigos como para saber que hasta pasadas las siete y media no sacarían ni un pie de la cama. Y ella tenía que hablar cuanto antes con la jefa de su casa. Así pues dobló cuidadosamente la misiva y la guardo en su sobre, que fue a parar a uno de los bolsillos de la túnica del colegio que tapaba los vaqueros y la camisa muggle que había elegido para su día en Londres. Y mientras se colocaba distraídamente la maraña de pelo rizado que hoy era su cabello andó presurosa hasta el gran comedor.

Cuando llegó el gran comedor estaba prácticamente desierto, tan solo un par de raveclaws y una pareja de madrugadores huffelpufs estaban desayunando. Ni siquiera todos los profesores se encontraban en la sala, solo Dumbledore tan exultante como siempre y un ligeramente más ojeroso que de costumbre Snape que le lanzó una mirada venenosa cuando entró ocupaban la mesa del profesorado. Al ver que Mcgonagall no estaba decidió que mientras la esperaba podía tomar alguna cosa, las tostadas de mermelada de frambuesa tenían realmente una pinta estupenda. Iba ya por su segunda tostada cuando la mano de la profesora Mcgonagal se posó en su hombro sobresaltándola ya que no la había visto acercarse.

-Señorita Granger el director me ha informado de que la esperan en el ministerio a las nueve-dijo como saludo la profesora favorita de Hermione con su habitual severidad dada en parte por su apretado moño y ese aire de rigidez y respetabilidad que parecía envolverla.

-Si profesora, precisamente la estaba esperando para preguntarle si me podría alguien llevar hasta allí, no se exactamente en que parte de Londres se encuentra el ministerio- se apresuró a comentarla Hermione

-Tranquilícese, el profesor Snape también ha sido citado a las nueve por el ministerio y él se encargara de llevarla hasta allí. Cuando acabe de desayunar espere al profesor en la puerta de entrada y ambos se desaparecerán fuera de los terrenos del colegio- le informó con presteza la profesora Mcgonagall quien ignoraba como Hermione el objetivo de la cita.

Cuando dieron las ocho Hermione decidió esperar fuera al profesor Snape quien se estaba tomando más tiempo del necesario y mucho más del que normalmente usaba para tomarse el café. Hermione tenia la impresión que solo quería sacarla de quicio así que se levantó y se dirigió a los terrenos con la esperanza de que Snape se diese por aludido y no tardara demasiado en imitarla.

Snape miró el vaso de café que hacia tiempo que se había bebido y se pregunto que diantre estaba haciendo con su vida para necesitar molestar inútilmente a una cría de dieciséis años para sentirse mejor. Como excusa podría decir que el hecho de que le hubiesen casado con dicha chiquilla le había alterado los nervios, pero lo cierto es que desde que ella había llegado al colegio se había metido con ella con saña. Quizá porque ella era una marisabidilla, quizá porque era una maldita griffyndor, quizá porque simplemente podía hacerlo. Tal vez fuera por todas esas razones o por ninguna, el hecho era que lo había hecho y ahora y por un periodo indeterminado, que por lo que el sabia podía no acabar, estaba casado con esa misma chica a la que había maltratado tan duramente.

Ironías de la vida. Visto que iban a pasar tanto tiempo juntos lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de ser respetuoso y agradable dentro de sus capacidades. Una buena forma de empezar seria el dejar de hacerla espera por el simple placer de hacerlo. Suspirando se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a ser "un marido modelo" pensó burlándose de si mismo.

Snape abandonó el gran comedor poco después de que lo hiciera su alumna y cuando atravesó la puerta principal la vio esperándole sentada junto a un árbol que no le traía muy buenos recuerdos. Desde la escalinata de piedra le hizo un gesto para que se acercase y sin esperarla se dirigió hasta la puerta de la verja que delimitaba Hogwarts. Había una buena distancia hasta allí y no le apetecía la compañía de la señorita Granger "su recientísima esposa" pensó con acidez y de manera inconsciente cerró los puños y apretó los dientes. Cuando pillase al inepto culpable este "desafortunado accidente" como lo llamaban en la carta de Dumbledore iba a retorcerle el cuello poco a poco…

Hermione jadeante y sofocada por el apresurado ritmo que había tenido que seguir consiguió dar alcance a su profesor poco antes de llegar a la verja y se le encontró con una expresión de odio en la cara que daba miedo. Su ceño estaba fruncido como de costumbre y su boca tenía un desagradable rictus pero lo que más temor daba era sin duda sus ojos negros que llameaban de cólera. Cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia ella parte de la ira que bullía tras su sencilla túnica negra de trabajo y su aspecto anodino la quemó y sin poder aguantarle la mirada esperó en silencio a llegar a la puerta.

Cuando llegaron a la verja, en silencio Snape retiró los sortilegios que la aseguraban y le cedió el paso a Hermione quien ni siquiera le miró para evitar el escrutinio al que se estaba viendo sometida. Una vez fuera volvió a asegurar la entrada y con un suspiro que invocaba toda la paciencia que le quedaba se volvió hacia Hermione con la intención de ser lo mas correcto posible con ella. Después de todo ninguno de las dos tenían la culpa de la situación, de hecho, ella no era siquiera conciente de que hubiese una "situación"

-Agárrese a mi brazo…Por favor-Snape dijo esto en lo que el consideraba dadas las circunstancias un tono calmo y mesurado pero que a Hermione le sonó tan áspero y seco como el propio Snape.

Hermione levantó la mirada y le miró a los ojos mientras posaba levemente su mano sobre el brazo doblado de su profesor. Una especie de descarga les recorrió a ambos aliviando el malestar que tenían. Y pudieron ver durante una fracción de segundo la sorpresa dibujada en sus rostros reflejada en los ojos del otro.

Con un suave "Ploff" aparecieron en una callejuela desierta cerca del ministerio e instantáneamente Snape retiró bruscamente su brazo y se alejó unos pasos de Hermione para evitar cualquier contacto. Era evidente que toda la historia del cáliz tenía algo que ver con el hormigueo que aún sentía donde la mano de Granger había tocado ligeramente su propia mano desnuda.

Snape dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y transformó su túnica en un traje de chaqueta y pantalón negro con una camisa blanca, por su parte Hermione se quitó su túnica dejando al descubierto su indumentaria muggle y con un encantamiento reducctor empequeñeció la túnica y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Una vez listos para presentarse en el Londres muggle Snape dijo un escueto "Sígame" y se encaminaron nuevamente en silencio hacia el ministerio.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de la cabina telefónica aparentemente inservible Snape se las ingenió en ese espacio tan reducido para no rozar siquiera a Hermione mientras marcaba los dígitos que activaron la aséptica voz que les dio dos chapas con sus nombres inscritos que rezaban "Visitante"

Una vez en el ministerio Hermione trató de no separarse de Snape mientras atravesaban el Atrio para registrar sus varitas y preguntar por la localización de la sala 96, el registro de las varitas se realizó sin más contratiempos pero cuando peguntaron por la sala 96 el encargado de seguridad llamó a un hombrecillo pequeño y delgado vestido con una túnica marrón que les acompaño hasta la misma puerta de la sala que buscaban.

La sala 96 era a todas luces el lugar destinado a las conferencias, tenia forma rectangular de tal modo que en la parte más estrecha en un pedestal se disponían los oradores dejando el resto de la sala a numerosas sillas individuales dispuestas en línea.

Ya había unas trece personas dispersadas por las primeras filas y Snape y Hermione se unieron a ellas sentándose juntos en la esquina izquierda se la segunda fila. Poco después llegó una pareja y tras un minuto escaso un hombre moreno que se sentó detrás de ellos. Una vez ese hombre ocupó su asiento aparecieron en la palestra cinco hombres de entre los que Hermione distinguió al ministro y a Percy Weasley quien les echó una rápida ojeada pero no les saludo. Un hombre mayor con cara de duende viejo en cuya amplia calva aun había algunas parcelas de pelo cano subió al atril y aclarándose la garganta se presento como Miles Hubber jefe del departamento de misterio. Al oír esto Hermione se puso rígida ya que todo su conocimiento de ese departamento venía de la traumática experiencia que habían tenido allí hacía unos meses.

-Bueno estoy seguro de que todos ustedes se preguntan el porque de la citación que han recibido pero antes de decírselo quiero previamente disculparme por el desagradable incidente- Snape sonrió cínicamente ante las palabras "desgraciado incidente" mientras que Hermione ponía toda su atención a las palabras del hombre -En el que se han visto envueltos-se disculpó con sinceridad el señor Hubber -Es mas quiero que sepan que yo y mi departamento estamos haciendo todo lo posible para revertir esta situación y que no descansaremos hasta haberlo logrado-en este punto la gente incluida Hermione, empezaba a mostrarse abiertamente inquieta pero Snape siguió impasible - pero mientras solucionamos el problema deben seguir una serie de medidas que prevendrán que la situación se agrave- Tras decir esto el seño Hubber dio paso al ministro de magia

-Damas y caballeros lamento profundamente comunicarles que debido a un incidente en el ministerio todos ustedes han sido bajo un contrato mágico vinculante casados con uno de los presentes-dijo Fudge muy lenta y claramente para que se entendiera perfectamente la magnitud del problema.

Hermione empalideció y miró a su alrededor preguntándose cual de los presentes estaría casado con ella. Aunque un mal presentimiento hizo que mirara de reojo a su profesor quien estaba a su izquierda completamente impasible. El resto de los afectados prorrumpieron en gritos y quejas, de hecho, era tal el barullo que el ministro tuvo que esperar varios minutos a que la marea se calmase para seguir hablando

-Lo se, lo se. Pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada para remediar la situación, pero…-

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años se levantó interrumpiendo bruscamente a Fudge y proclamó

- A mi mujer no la pueden haber casado porque ya lo esta conmigo, llevamos ya doce años y tenemos dos hijos…-manifestó con un enfado y desconcierto palpable. Las palabras de ese hombre hicieron que Snape sintiera lastima por él, su situación en comparación era mucho menos desagradable ya que ni la Señorita Granger ni él tenían a alguien que se viera afectado por su matrimonio.

-Lo lamento pero el que antes estuviese casada no cambia la situación. El contrato rompe ,si existe, cualquier otro anterior a él- El hombre azuzado por su esposa que le tiraba suavemente de la túnica volvió a tomar asiento - Para que les expliquen los detalles esta aquí el señor Hubber júnior descubridor de las propiedades del cáliz y causante de todo este estropicio- se desembarazó del asunto Funge.

El renuente Hubber se ruborizó ante la crítica abierta del ministro mientras se acercaba al atril. Una vez allí miro con remordimiento al hombre que se había levantado antes y comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días-dijo con voz débil y se apresuró en aclararse la garganta - quiero disculparme por la estupidez que cometí y que a ustedes les esta ocasionando tantos problemas. Deben saber que el contrato que les ha vinculado es muy poderoso y esta sujeto ha varias normas que deben acatar bajo pena de perder su magia-

La gente volvió a revolverse y a hablar al mismo tiempo causando un gran estruendo pero nuevamente tras unos minutos se aplacaron y Hubber pudo proseguir con su explicación

-Verán el propósito del cáliz que ha realizado los matrimonios es la perfecta unión de almas, para decirlo de una forma coloquial digamos que te liga a tu "amor verdadero" aunque no tenemos pruebas de que esto sea en verdad así. Para asegurar que las personas vinculadas puedan estar juntas pese a todo el cáliz obliga a los contrayentes a estar juntos de una manera física-antes de que se volviera a armar un escándalo se apresuró a aclarar- ¡No me refiero a relaciones intimas sino sencillamente a contacto físico! Pero esto solo es necesario hasta que halla una "unión de almas". Para que se entienda e ideado una especie de símil.- Hubber rojo como la grana adopto el papel de profesor y se dispuso a dar una explicación que a todas luces era obra suya y que por cierto no era demasiado brillante.

-Imaginaros que tenemos en dos cubetas limonada pero que mediante un hechizo separamos el agua del jugo de limón y ponemos todo el agua en una de las cubetas y todo el jugo en la otra.-empezó a explicar con la voz monótona de quien se ha aprendido algo de memoria - Para equilibrar los líquidos y volver a obtener dos limonadas decidimos construir un puente de doble cauce entre las cubetas para que cada cual recupere aquello de lo que carece. Eso mismo hará vuestra magia cuando estéis juntos… salvando las obvias diferencias claro. El gasto de magia existe porque se requiere energía para mantener esa conexión, ese "puente" y si das continuamente magia pero no recibes esta se agota rompiendo definitivamente la conexión ya que no hay energía que la mantenga. De este modo quedas desligado del contrato, si. Pero no hay manera de recuperar la magia. Si se da lo que en los libros llaman una unión astral el contacto no será ya necesario ya que la magia seguirá viajando pero no será necesario que estéis físicamente juntos para que esto pase- Terminó el joven la mediocre explicación propia de un profesor novato.

-¿Qué quiere decir con "unión astral"?- preguntó una mujer pelirroja de la primera fila

-No lo sabemos con certeza pero suponemos que se refiere a que los involucrados se enamoren o que lleguen a un punto de mutuo entendimiento… aunque por ahora lo más importante es la primera fase, que todos logréis conservar vuestra magia. Estamos trabajando en como disolver los matrimonios y con un poco de suerte no tendremos que llegar a preocuparnos por la unión.-le contestó con aplomo mientras la sala le fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Están nuestros matrimonios sujetos también a las leyes del estado?- preguntó Snape haciendo alarde de un sentido practico propio de los Slytherins

-Si, si…eso era lo que iba a comentaros ahora. Vuestros matrimonios siguen las mismas pautas que cualquier matrimonio normal exceptuando las leyes que son contrarias al contrato vinculante. Para los que no estéis familiarizados con ellas os voy a hacer un resumen y a la salida repartiremos toda la información que necesitáis- se aclaró la garganta y leyó las principales leyes que se debían cumplir en un matrimonio.

-"Los cónyuges deben tener un domicilio legal común" Esto significa que aunque viváis separados tenéis que tener un domicilio a nombre de ambos. -"Los cónyuges deberán compartir el lecho matrimonial al menos una vez al mes" ósea debéis dormir juntos una vez al mes pero para lo del transito de magia aconsejaría que fuera todos los días, ya que si estáis juntos toda la noche podréis llevar vidas normales por la mañana sin tener que preocuparos por el gasto de magia -"Los bienes materiales de los cónyuges se comparten" Se que resultara problemático pero tendréis que resolver todos los asuntos burócratas de aquí a una semana. Y bueno creo que con esto vale…-dijo mientras leía por encima sus papeles - Bueno no creo que lo necesitemos pero no esta de más que lo sepáis -"Se deberá consumar el matrimonio en el plazo de un año" En ocasiones normales supondría simplemente la anulación, pero como sabéis eso es imposible así que no creo que hubiera consecuencias y seguramente no tardaremos tanto en romper el contrato vinculante…-divagó el joven Hubber

-¿Sería mucho pedir que nos digan de una vez con quien estamos casados?- preguntó irritado el hombre que se encontraba detrás de Snape y Hermione

-Por supuesto perdónenme- el joven rebuscó entre sus papeles hasta dar con el que buscaba -Les ruego que cuando les nombre se levanten y se vayan sentando juntos para que luego puedan tratar sus asuntos- y comenzó a leer el listado de nómbres. Según les llamaban se iban sentado juntos hasta que prácticamente todos habían conocido a su nuevo esposo o esposa pero aún no habían sido mencionados ni Snape ni Hermione.

Cada vez Hermione estaba más segura de que estaba en lo correcto y que no solo estaba casada contra su voluntad, sino que lo estaba con un hombre más que desagradable y que además era su profesor.

Hubber los había nombrado a los catorce excepto a Hermione y a Snape así que cuando su voz monocorde leyó "Hermione Jane Granger y Severus Snape" ambos estaban hechos ya a la idea de que estaban juntos en la sagrada institución del matrimonio.

Hermione miró a su marido.

Snape miró a su mujer.

"Esto no saldrá bien" pesaron ambos a un tiempo

NA: Hola a todos, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Agradezco mucho tanto los comentarios de ánimo como las críticas constructivas que me habéis mandado y os invito a que sigáis haciéndolo para beneficio de la historia. Creo no haber cometido faltas de ortografía… jaja

Consejos, sugerencias o lo que sea ya sabéis que hacer.


	3. De tiendas con Snape

Cuando Hermione y Snape salían del ministerio aun no habían intercambiado más que unas pocas palabras para decidir si regresaban a Hogwarts inmediatamente o iban al callejón Diagón para resolver algunos de los asuntos legales que debido a su reciente enlace tenían pendientes. Pero ya que ambos se encontraban en Londres resolvieron en emplear el día en poner todos sus asuntos en orden de una vez por todas.

Hermione se sentida muy cohibida ante la idea de que Snape fuera, aunque solo fuese de nombre, su esposo. Probablemente si la hubiesen casado con cualquier otro se sentiría igualmente avergonzada pero el estar casado con un hombre como Snape hacia que cada vez que le miraba o pensaba en el tema, lo que hacia continuamente, se ruborizara lo que provocaba a su cara un estado de permanente de rojez. Lo cual por cierto, no hacia más fácil la de por si incomoda situación.

Snape su marido… la idea le resultaba surrealista total no solo por el hecho de que podría ser su padre, que ya era lo bastante horrible de por si, también estaba el hecho de que era el profesor que la tenia ojeriza y que aprovechaba cualquier momento para demostrárselo. La idea de convivir con un hombre que la odiaba le producía un nudo en el estomago por no mencionar que probablemente tendrían que dormir juntos… Sabía que no podría dormir la primera noche, ni la segunda, ni la tercera… ¡Por Merlín! Dudaba que pudiera sobrevivir a este matrimonio por poco que este durase. Además como su esposo, Snape tenia ciertos derechos sobre ella y no estaba segura de que era peor si que le repugnara la idea siquiera de tocarla o si por el contrario decidía "formalizar" su matrimonio, la primera opción era profundamente degradante y la hacia sentirse escoria inmunda ni siquiera digna de alguien como Snape y la segunda opción era… bueno, era peor aun. Aunque por supuesto pensar en el tema era una tontería, Snape y ella estaban obligados a convivir durante algún tiempo pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el era su profesor y ella su alumna y su relación seria estrictamente la misma que siempre, salvo en los momentos que se vieran obligados a transferirse la magia. Bien, podría soportar la situación nada iba ha cambiar, nadie…Un pensamiento surco de repente la mente de Hermione "¿Qué ocurriría cuando la gente se enterara? ¿Qué diría Harry? ¿Qué diría Ron? ¿Y sus padres? ¿Cómo se tomarían sus padres que estuviera casada con un hombre poco mas joven que ellos?"

La respuesta a todas las preguntas era la misma." Se horrorizarían". Y lo peor era que ella misma se sentía también horrorizada ante la idea a pesar de que tratase inútilmente de conciliarse con su nuevo estado civil.

Snape decidió que no hablarían en profundidad hasta que llegaran a Hogwarts la señorita Granger, o señora Snape como se apellidaba ahora aunque el nombre sonaba completamente extraño incluso en su cabeza, necesitaba pensar. El necesitaba pensar.

El principal problema era que había demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y no sabía por donde empezar. Le preocupaba especialmente como afectaría su matrimonio en su labor de espía, tal vez el señor tenebroso dejara pasar el hecho de que ella fuese una sangre sucia ya que el no tenia la culpa de los errores del ministerio, pero cuando tuviera que cumplir la promesa hecha a Dumbledore se la tendría que llevar con el poniéndola en serio peligro u optar por perder su magia lo cual era inaceptable ya que la necesitaba para ayudar a Potter. Quizá podría ir anallándole el camino de manera que cuando llegara el momento estuviera relativamente a salvo entre los mortifagos. Pero para ello ella debía saber del plan y actuar como si hubiera traicionado a los suyos, lo cual, podría ser fatal si le sacaban la información mediante legeremancia o no era capaz de meterse en el papel. Tendría que hablar con Dumbledore del tema para poder prepararla si no había otra opción.

También tenia otro tipo de preocupaciones de una índole mas personal, el no era una compañía demasiado agradable y la pobre chica tendría que convivir con el toda una vida si por algún milagro sobrevivían a la inminente guerra. Pero la convivencia era solo uno de los puntos escabrosos que tendrían que discutir esa noche porque había decidido poner las cosa claras desde un principio. Las relaciones extramatrimoniales o la posición de cada uno en esa relación eran solo algunos de los temas más espinosos que tendría que tocar y la perspectiva no le entusiasmaba precisamente.

Cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante ambos estaban aun inmersos en sus pensamientos y solo cuando Snape abrió el muro para penetrar en el ambiente concurrido pero menos alegre que de costumbre del callejón Diagon empezaron a prestar atención a su alrededor. La gente parecía tratar de hacer sus compras lo mas rápidamente posible y no se detenían a hablar, El señor tenebroso estaba logrando con muy poco esfuerzo sembrar el miedo entre la comunidad mágica. Proliferaban numerosos puestos ilegales que vendían amuletos, pócimas y encantamientos que teóricamente protegían del mal, uno de los vendedores clandestinos, un brujo con un aspecto mas propio de la chusma decrepita del callejón Knockturn que del callejón Diagon se acerco a ellos ignorando el ceño fruncido de Snape ante el que cualquier persona sensata abría dado la media vuelta. El hombre chepudo y sucio se planto frente a la pareja sostenido un amuleto en su maltrecha mano de uñas rotas y amarillentas.

-Señor, un collar para proteger a su bonita hija- dijo mientras miraba a Hermione de una forma repugnante. Snape impertérrito se acercó mucho al hombre de manera que su oscura presencia ocupó todo el campo de visión del brujo y de modo que nadie le viera sacó su varita e hincó su punta en el fofo estomago del hombre. Los mezquinos ojillos marrones del vendedor se clavaron con miedo en los iracundos ojos negros que le observaban desde arriba. Snape inclinó la cabeza e ignorando la peste que exudaba el hombre le susurró al oído con el tono frió y cortante que recordaba al sonido de cristales rotos

-Como se vuelva a acercar a mi esposa, como vuelva a siquiera a mirarla- dijo recalcando sus palabras incrementado la presión de la varita sobre su estomago-mis amigos le aran una visita ¿Me a entendido?- Snape se apartó un poco sin retirar su varita para poder mirar a la escoria que estaba ante el.

-Si…Señor-dijo en alto con una voz aguda por el temor el desagradable hombrecillo

-Bien- Y tras esta última palabra palabras se separó por completo y guardó discretamente la varita en un bolsillo de su túnica. Acto seguido volviéndose hacia Hermione le indico con la mano que se acercara y ambos prosiguieron su camino hasta Gringotts.

Hermione quien solo había escuchado las últimas palabras de la conversación supuso que Snape en su papel de morifago tenía relación con todo tipo de gente que apoyase a Quien-tu-sabes, desde magos ricos como Lucius Malfoy hasta gente con menos dinero pero idénticas ínfulas de grandeza. Quizá Snape le estaba haciendo algún tipo de pedido para el señor oscuro "o para si mismo" le dijo una molesta vocecilla de su cabeza. Hermione aparto con rotundidad cualquier tipo de pensamiento acerca del trabajo como espía de Snape ya que a ella no le concernía en absoluto y se concentro en los escaparates de las tiendas. Necesitaba hacer un par de compras y pensó que después de tratar los asuntos legales podría convencer a Snape para que la dejase un hora para comprar lo que necesitaba. Hermione miró a Snape de reojo, atendiendo a su semblante adusto supuso que seguramente tuviese que aplazar sus compras para más adelante.

Los recién casados subieron las escalinatas de Gringotts y unos duendes ataviados con sendas libreas rojas propias de los ascensoristas de los hoteles caros les abrieron las puertas doradas que llevaban al interior del banco de los magos. Hermione había estado en el muchas veces para cambiar su dinero muggle por monedas del mundo mágico pero solo había visto el vestíbulo, ya que obviamente, su familia no tenia una cámara en Gringotts.

Snape con Hermione a la zaga se aproximó a una de las ventanillas vacías donde un duende anciano esperaba pacientemente al próximo cliente.

-Disculpe-dijo para llamar la atención del duende- me gustaría hacer unos cambios legales en mi cuenta- dijo Snape educadamente

-Desde luego, uno de nuestros duendes le acompañará a un despacho donde podrá hacer los cambios pertinentes- dijo el duende -¡Griwald!- le dijo a un joven duende que estaba cerca de ellos- Acompaña a este señor a uno de los despachos- le encargo al más joven que cortésmente les pidió que le siguieran.

Griwald les guió hasta un pasillo en el que había una veintena de puertas y que al final del mismo había una escalera de mármol que llevaba según pensaba Hermione a otra zona de despachos. El duende abrió la quinta puerta a la izquierda cediéndoles el paso y cerrándola con cuidado desde fuera una vez ellos entraron.

La habitación constaba de unas ventanas enmarcadas por ricas cortinas rojas de brocado a las que el duende trajeado que se sentaba frente a una amplia mesa de madera oscura repleta de ordenados documentos daba la espalda. Snape y Hermione ante la petición del duende que se levantó de su silla demasiado alta cuando entraron, tomaron asiento en las dos sillas que había frente a la mesa mientras que con un ágil salto el duende se sentaba en su silla.

-Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarles- les dijo el duende una vez todos estaban cómodamente sentados.

-Verá, nos acabamos de casar- tras la felicitación del duende y el correspondiente agradecimiento de Snape este prosiguió- Y debido a esto tenemos que fijar la residencia conyugal y hacer a mi esposa copropietaria de mis bienes y por supuesto de mi cámara aquí- Hermione se sentía mareada por todas la cosa que tenía que compartir Snape con ella y se juró a si misma que no tocaría ni un Krunt de la cámara de Snape. Hermione se sentía culpable al ver que ella al no poseer nada no tenía que compartir su dinero con Snape mientras que el tenia que compartirlo todo con ella.

-Muy bien- dijo el duende sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos- Tendrán que firmar aquí para lo de la cámara de Gringotts y aquí para el resto de propiedades- Les explicó el duende mientras les pasaba los documentos.

Snape leyó detenidamente ambos contratos y no debió hallar nada incorrecto en ellos ya que estampo su firma en ambos y se los pasó a Hermione quien sin leerlos siquiera imitó a Snape y firmó sobre las líneas discontinuas. Una vez ambos hubieron firmado el duende recogió los documentos los firmo el mismo y los sello mágicamente posando un dedo extraordinariamente largo sobre los papeles.

-Bien- dijo apartando los contratos en un montón-Hoy mismo enviaremos una copia al ministerio. En cuanto al tema de establecer la residencia conyugal- cambió de tema el duende- ¿En cual de sus propiedades desea que se establezca? Ahora como residencia oficial esta la casa que tiene en la calle La Hilandera ¿Desea que siga así?- preguntó con un nuevo contrato en las manos

-No, no. Ahora que estoy casado supongo que es mejor que sea la casa de Glasgow la que aparezca como oficial- Hermione miró a Snape asombrada de que hablara del asunto con tanta normalidad, además, el hecho de que tuviera mas de una casa la hacia pensar que sus bienes no solo provenían de su salario como maestro en Hogwarts y supuso que su trayectoria como mortifago había sido, cuanto menos, fructífera.

Por fin había terminado. Con un suspiro de alivio Hermione atravesó la puerta que llevaba a Gringotts haciendo que Snape la mirase con una ceja alzada

-¿Tan duro le ha resultado el asunto?- Le preguntó

-No, si…quiero decir no-dijo Hermione mientras se ruborizaba por su gran locuacidad

-Me tomaré eso por un si- Se burló Snape con una de sus sonrisas socarronas

-Simplemente me molesta que tenga que compartir sus cosas mientras que yo no- le explicó Hermione quien se había dado cuenta de su subyacente curiosidad

-No tiene importancia. El dinero es lo que menos me preocupa de este asunto la verdad- masculló Snape si mirarla.

Continuaron andando. Mientras caminaban hacia el Caldero Chorreante Hermione lanzaba lánguidas miradas a los escaparates sabiendo que tendría que dejar atrás sus esperanzas de comprar nada ese día. Cuando llegaron a la altura del escaparate de Madame Malking Hermione vio una preciosa túnica de gala de un profundo color dorado que la hizo lanzar un suspiro de deseo femenino que hizo que Snape la mirase y que siguiendo la mirada admirativa de la chica viese el motivo de su suspiro.

Un flashazo de Hermione con la bonita túnica entallada de hombros descubiertos sorprendió a Snape, quien aturdido por el impertinente pensamiento frenó en seco.

Hermione al ver que paraban miró con cara de extrañeza a Snape quien se vio obligado a inventar una excusa

-Bueno es evidente que la quieres-dijo señalando con un leve gesto de cabeza hacia la túnica- Entremos-sugirió muy a su pesar.

Hermione miro la bella túnica y negó con la cabeza

-No necesito una túnica de gala nueva y estoy segura de que esa en concreto supera mi presupuesto- le explicó Hermione a Snape que no pareció demasiado impresionado ante sus palabras

-Ahora es usted mi esposa- dijo Snape recalcando las dos ultimas palabras- Sus fondos no dependen ya de sus padres sino de mi y le aseguro que pienso cumplir con mis deberes hacia usted- Hermione iba a replicar pero Snape continuó, ignorando su incipiente queja- Se que no le resulta cómoda la idea pero ahora estamos casados; mi dinero es el tuyo, mi casa es la tuya y sobre todo mi honor es el tuyo y el tuyo es el mío- Snape dijo esto con el mismo tono con el que impartía clase y el que habría sido un hermoso discurso se convirtió en una simple exposición de hechos. Hermione entendió entonces que tal vez a Snape como a ella misma no le agradara el enlace, pero estaba dispuesto a ser realmente su esposo y a cuidar de ella.

Snape vio el cruce de emociones en el rostro de su demasiado joven esposa. Se la veía confundida y las dudas que sus palabras habían despertado se reflejaban en sus ojos color miel. Snape compadeciéndose de la chica cogió su mano derecha y la puso en su brazo y juntos cruzaron la puerta del establecimiento.

Snape se estaba impacientando sentado en una ridícula sillita frente a los probadores esperando a que Madame Malkin acabara de ajustar la túnica a las medidas de Hermione. La vendedora salió del probador y con teatralidad separó la cortinilla que mostró a una sonriente Hermione que se miraba al espejo acariciando la suave tela mientras aún le daba la espalda. Snape contempló el rostro reflejado de Hermione sonriente con la mirada brillante y el caótico pelo enmarcándole la cara. Hermione no era lo que se dice guapa, su pelo desmerecía mucho su aspecto y su rostro no tenia nada de especial, aún así Snape no pudo dejar de pensar aunque solo se lo admitiría a el mismo que Hermione estaba casi guapa con ese vestido que realzaba el color cremoso de su piel y hacía un bonito contraste con su pelo castaño.

Cuando Hermione se dio por fin la vuelta Snape la volvía a mirar con impasibilidad y ante su semblante serio flaqueó su sonrisa

-Lo siento- se disculpó Hermione con Madame Malkin- No creo que el vestido sea para mi- dijo bajando la mirada con cierto pesar

-Nos lo llevamos-la contradijo Snape levantándose de la incomoda silla

-Pero…- replicó Hermione mientras Madame Malkin la empujaba hasta el cambiador

-No seas ridícula querida-la regaño la mujer- Si tu marido dice que te queda bien es porque te queda bien- Y con estas palabras entraron en el probador donde la vendedora le ayudó a quitarse la túnica.

Una vez fuera Snape apretó el paso con la firme intención de llegar cuanto antes a Hogwarts ya que hacia tiempo que había pasado la hora de la comida y estaba deseando sentarse en su butaca preferida enfrente de la chimenea y relajarse. Hoy había sido un día horrible y el haber sido el acompañante de compras de su esposa adolescente solo había sido la guinda del pastel. Snape echó una ojeada a la chica que llevaba alegremente su compra en la mano y puso los ojos en blanco. A esa chica acababan de casarla con un hombre mucho mayor que ella que encima era mortifago y su profesor en el colegio, pero todo esto perdía importancia ante la compra de una túnica. Nunca entendería a las mujeres.

Como había hecho antes, Snape tocó con su varita un el ladrillo que abría el muro y entraron en el familiar Caldero Chorreante donde Snape compró a Tom el camarero un puñado de polvos flu. Snape repartió los polvos en dos puñados idénticos y le dio uno a Hermione

-Cuando entre a la chimenea diga claramente "Sala de Severus Snape en las mazmorras de Hogwarts"-le explicó Snape a Hermione. Ella asintió e hizo lo que Snape le había dicho. Hermione se vio tragada por unas gigantescas llamas verdes y después notó que caía por una especie de tobogán hasta que dio con el culo en lo que al parecer era el salón de su profesor. "Y tu nuevo hogar" se dijo Hermione.

NA: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí tenéis otro capitulo, y si, tengo intención de subir más. Agradezco todos los comentarios que me habéis mandado… Mandad más. Jaja

Un Beso


	4. Durmiendo con el enemigo

El salón era amplio y rectangular enfrente de la chimenea por la que había salido había un sofá de cuero negro de tres plazas y a la derecha de este había un butacón también de cuero pero más gastado como si lo usaran a menudo. Detrás de los sofás había una mesa de madera oscura de tamaño medio y cuatro sillas a juego, dos de las cuales estaban muy cerca de dos puertas. Pensándolo bien, después de estanterías llenas de libros lo que más había en ese salón eran puertas, había una a mano derecha y otra a mano izquierda. Hermione se puso junto a la mesa y descubrió que a un par de estanterías de distancia de la chimenea había otra puerta, pero ni una sola ventana.

Snape salió de la chimenea con más dignidad que ella y se sacudió con la varita las manchas de hollín en la ropa. Cuando toda su indumentaria estuvo impecable se acercó a Hermione y se ofreció a mostrarla el lugar donde desde ahora viviría. Primero le enseñó que la puerta que daba a la derecha era la salida y que la contraseña de la puerta era "filtro de los muertos en vida" ante lo que Hermione sonrió levemente ante el guiño hacia la asignatura que antes impartía. La puerta de al lado de la chimenea daba hacia su despacho que ya conocía "aunque no tan bien como Harry o Ron" pensó Hermione lo que la hizo esbozar otra pequeña sonrisa. La de la izquierda daba a su laboratorio, que Snape le pidió se abstuviera de pisar sin permiso, y por ultimo le enseñó la habitación donde dormirían y le explicó que tanto la puerta de fuera como la que había en el interior daban al cuarto de baño. Con prisas por escapar solo le echó un vistazo a la habitación cuyo espacio estaba ocupado por una enorme cama con dosel negro y colcha de un verde oscuro como el musgo en el centro y por un enorme armario de madera a la izquierda. Al otro lado, esta vez si, había una pequeña ventana casi a ras del suelo de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Hermione se acerco a la puerta de al lado de la cabecera de la cama y hecho un vistazo al baño bastante espacioso y con una bañera grande y antigua que la recordó a otra en el 12 de Grimmauld place.

Una vez acabada la visita a las habitaciones volvieron al salón y Snape le pidió que se sentara en la esquina más cercana al butacón en el que él mismo tomó asiento.

-Verá, Hermione-dijo diciendo el nombre de la chica como si la palabra le resultase extraña- creo que debemos hablar sobre nuestro matrimonio y de lo que debemos esperar de el- Ante estas palabras Hermione se tensó en el sofá y miro con fijeza al hombre que tenía al lado.

-Hermione como ya le dije antes en el Callejón Diagon, voy a cumplir mis obligaciones con usted. Cualquier cosa que necesite dígamelo o cómprelo usted misma, ya tiene la llave de mi cámara.-Hermione incomoda se agitó en su asiento al pensar en el dinero que Snape se tendría que gastar en su manutención- Pasando a temas mas importantes quiero que sepa que exigiré de usted un comportamiento acorde con su nuevo estado de mujer casada- Hermione le miró sorprendida- Mientras seamos discretos y nuestra vida privada sea privada no veo inconveniente en que tengamos vidas sentimentales extramatrimoniales pero le advierto que no toleraré que me sea infiel abiertamente ¿Queda claro?- Hermione que miraba a Snape como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto asintió levemente acobardada ante su mirada seria y ligeramente amenazante

-Bien-dijo Snape contento de haber solucionado ese punto- Otra cosa de la que debemos hablar es de su alojamiento en esta casa, porque usted tendrá que vivir aquí por los motivos obvios- dijo subrayando la importancia de ello- Mi despacho y mi laboratorio le están vedados salvo que yo le diga lo contrario- Hermione asintió en silencio molesta por su tono autoritario, al parecer la voz cantante en su nueva relación la llevaría Snape- Por lo demás puede ir a donde le plazca. En su tiempo libre puede quedarse aquí o donde quiera pero volverá siempre para dormir aquí ¿Le parece bien?- preguntó por mera cortesía Snape

-¿Dormiremos…juntos?- pregunto Hermione en un susurro y sin mirarle a los ojos sintiéndose profundamente avergonzada. Snape suavizó un poco el tono seco y dominante que había estado usando para tranquilizar a la asustada chica.

-Si Hermione, dormiremos juntos- el tono extrañamente amable que usó hizo que Hermione le mirase- No debe temerme, le aseguro que solo nos tocaremos lo indispensable para que fluya la magia- Dijo Snape para tranquilizarla. Hermione asintió y le preguntó

-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que le llevará al ministerio romper el matrimonio?-La inocente pregunta hizo que Snape sintiera cierto resentimiento hacia la chica. "¡Por Merlín! Ya sabía que la situación no le era agradable pero no tenia que estar demostrándoselo continuamente" pensó irritado Snape

-Me temo que no hay muchas posibilidades de que algún día rompan el matrimonio- dijo Snape cortante

-Pero dijeron que…- replicó Hermione

-El profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho personalmente que no cree que el contrato pueda romperse, y perdóneme pero me fió más de su palabra que de la de Conelius Fudge- la cortó Snape

Hermione le miró horrorizada. No podía pasar toda su vida casada con el sin posibilidad de ser feliz con alguien mas, de tener una familia.

-Entonces, ¿Entonces nunca podré casarme y tener hijos?-se preguntó en un susurro para si Hermione.

No es que ella hubiese pensado mucho en el matrimonio y en formar una familia, pero si era cierto que siempre había pensado que se casaría por amor y que tendrían niños y el sentimiento de perdida por ese futuro robado la embargo haciendo que se escapara un sollozo de sus labios y que unas lagrimas rebeldes resbalaran por su mejillas

Snape ante la mención de hijos y las lágrimas de Hermione solo se quedó quieto sin saber muy bien que decir para consolarla. Haciendo un esfuerzo se aclaró la garganta.

-Hermione, yo…Verá acaban de casarnos sin nuestro permiso y es evidente que ahora la idea de que podamos llegar a un entendimiento mutuo y a llevarnos bien parece imposible pero aunque admito que no he sido muy agradable con usted estos años le aseguro que como mi esposa tendrá usted todo mi respeto y apoyo cuando lo necesite- Hermione había dejado de llorar y miraba el semblante serio de Snape que trataba de reconfortarla- No soy un hombre simpático ni es fácil convivir conmigo pero trataré de hacérselo lo más fácil posible y quizá en un futuro si sigue queriendo hijos yo pueda proporcionárselos- Lo ultimo a Snape le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad decirlo ya que sus palabras no eran vacías y estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra. Hermione pensó que había entendido mal la ultima parte ¿Le había ofrecido Snape dejarla embarazada? Trato de imaginarse esperando un hijo suyo, podía aceptar la idea en un futuro pero la idea de hacer ese hijo no resultaba tan fácil de aceptar. Roja como la grana Hermione se apresuró ha rechazar su proposición

-No, bueno, no quiero obligarle ha tener un hijo conmigo. Tal vez llegado el momento, si conozco a alguien adecuado y tengo una relación estable con él quizá tenga un hijo con esa persona- le explicó Hermione. A Snape la idea de tener que ser el padre del hijo que otro hombre tuviera con su esposa hizo que apretase los dientes

-No estoy en absoluto dispuesto a darle mi apellido a su bastardo.- Hermione abrió mucho los ojos ante esa denominación para su hipotético hijo- Visto que es usted mucho más joven estoy dispuesto a tolerar, ya que nuestro matrimonio es una farsa, que me sea infiel pero el hecho de que le de todas las libertades posibles no significa que este dispuesto a ser objeto de burla por mi permisibilidad. Para mi el honor es muy importante y ahora que mi honor está atado al suyo también me atañe. Como ya le he dicho dejaré que tenga sus aventuras siempre que sea discreta, eso quiere decir que ni yo mismo debo enterarme de que se ve con otros hombres, y quedarse embarazada no es mi idea de discreción. No permitiré que un comportamiento poco digno por su parte manche su honor y a si mismo el mío.- Dijo Snape en un tono brusco y duro que no admitía replica alguna. Hermione se sorprendió ante la importancia que le daba Snape a las apariencias, nunca había parecido que le importaran un bledo pero al parecer tenia un modo muy arcaico de ver el honor y el matrimonio y supuso que el dejarla mantener un vida a parte de su matrimonio era una concesión que Snape no habría permitido jamás en otras circunstancias. Este casamiento iba a cambiar su vida de una manera que hasta ahora no había visto en toda su magnitud, ingenuamente había pensado que todo seguiría más o menos igual. Pero como esposa de Snape iba a ser una especie de prolongación de el mismo y tendría que esforzarse por no avergonzarle con su conducta, que por otro lado, siempre había considerado correcta. Hermione estaba confusa, cansada, enfadada y…hambrienta. El rugido de sus tripas resonó con fuerza en el salón rompiendo un poco la tensión del ambiente.

Snape alzo una ceja y la miró con esa sonrisa sarcástica que tanto detestaba Hermione.

-Willow ven-ordeno el hombre y con un ploff un elfo domestico se apareció ante ellos y después de hacer una profunda reverencia preguntó

-¿Desea algo el señor?- Hermione miró con tristeza al pequeño elfo domestico, seguía estando a pesar de los pocos progresos del PEDDO en contra la esclavitud a la que se veían sometidas esa criaturas

-Si, tráigame cena para dos por favor- el elfo volvió ha hacer una reverencia y se desapareció.

Instantes después en la mesa detrás de ellos aparecían dos platos, dos vasos y numerosas fuentes, el delicioso aroma impregnaba la sala haciendo que Hermione, quien solo había comido un par de tostadas en todo el día no pudiera apartar la vista de la comida. Snape tan hambriento como la chica pero mucho menos obvio se levanto con parsimonia y le cedió el paso a Hermione que se sentó rápidamente dispuesta ha devorar lo que se le pusiese por delante. Una vez Snape ocupó su asiento ambos se sirvieron en silencio y Hermione trató de tener la boca llena el máximo tiempo posible para evitar iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación, precaución absolutamente innecesaria ya que Snape no tenía intención alguna de comenzar ninguna charla banal o de cualquier índole esa noche.

Snape le echó una mirada por encima de la fuente de estofado a su mujer que parecía estar poniendo a prueba su espacio bucal. Tantos años en la compañía de Weasley tenían por fuerza que haberla pasado factura y ahora pugnaba por tragar la gran bola de comida que se había metido en la boca.

-Ya veo que tiene un saludable apetito- dijo sin poder evitarlo antes de darle un mordisco a una empanada y Hermione ruborizada tragó con dificultad

-Bueno, es que no como desde el desayuno- se defendió Hermione aun colorada

-Pos supuesto. Entonces me atrevo a suponer que no siempre come con una despreocupación absoluta por los buenos modales- Mentalmente Snape se reprendió por haberle lanzado la pulla pero siempre le había gustado molestar a Granger… Hermione. Debía recordar que ahora su relación era completamente distinta y que hacerla enfadar era un placer del que debía prescindir desde ahora. Era su mujer y se merecía su respeto.

-Discúlpeme, he estado impertinente- se disculpó Snape con la rigidez y seriedad de siempre. Hermione que había abierto la boca para decirle algo desagradable la cerró y le miro largo rato, no sabia porque pero Snape estaba haciendo, conociendo su desagradable forma de ser, unos increíbles esfuerzos por resultar si no agradable, al menos correcto. Severus Snape siempre había sido mordaz e irónico pero con un tinte subyacente de dignidad, era un hombre desagradable, pero un hombre desagradable con clase. Ahora que había dejado todas sus ironías y comentarios punzantes solo quedaba de el unos fríos modales y alguna sonrisa de superioridad que delataban su cinismo.

-No tiene importancia- dijo Hermione por fin y ambos prosiguieron con su silenciosa cena.

Una vez estuvieron los dos llenos se quedaron quietos en sus asientos sin atreverse a decir lo que ambos sabían. Había llegado la hora de irse a dormir.

-Bueno es tarde creo que lo mejor será irse a la cama, mañana será un día largo- dijo Snape levantándose. Hermione le imitó y se fueron hacia el dormitorio.

En un tenso silencio abrieron la cama, Hermione se metió en el lado izquierdo bajo las blancas sabanas y Snape y su pijama gris ocuparon el lado derecho. El profesor con un leve movimiento de varita apagó las luces y ambos permanecieron inmóviles en su sitio mirando hacia el techo. Snape consciente de que la situación era del todo ridícula y de que si el no daba el primer paso se pasarían la noche así buscó entre las sabanas la mano de Hermione que se sobresaltó ante el contacto y retiró la mano, para un segundo después volver a tomar la helada mano de Snape con la suya más calida. La posición era muy incomoda ya que no podían moverse sin soltarse la mano y Hermione tenía un deseo irreprimible de ponerse de lado, cuanto más lo pensaba más agarrotado sentía el cuerpo. Con frustración trató de averiguar si Snape dormía escrutando la oscuridad hacia el sitio donde debía estar su perfil. Snape estaba incomodo, siempre le había sido difícil conciliar el sueño que siempre era superficial y ligero, el tener que dormir con otra persona y encima no poder moverse le daba la certeza de que hoy al menos no dormiría. Un tirón en su mano seguido de un cambio de peso que hizo crujir levemente la cama y la presencia más cercana de un cuerpo calido le hicieron pensar que su mujercita tampoco podía dormir y que pensando que él estaba dormido había decidido que el acercamiento era más tolerable que el acalambramiento de su cuerpo y la consiguiente noche sin dormir. Snape decidió a regañadientes que sería un caballero y dejaría que Hermione cambiara de posición libremente mientras el se que daba estático en la suya, ya que si delataba que estaba despierto la chica no se movería aunque lo deseara. Reprimiendo un suspiro por lo mojigata que podía llegar ser la chica Snape cerró los ojos y trató de dormir. Unos quince minutos después de haberse puesto de lado Hermione quería cambiar de lado pero eso era imposible teniendo la mano derecha aferrada a la de Snape, cuando decidió soltarle la mano y dormir tranquilamente la mano de su marido se cerró con fuerza entorno a la suya y Hermione se dio cuenta de que al igual que ella Snape no podía dormir. La voz del hombre que era un susurro entre las sombras hizo que se sintiera incomoda y expuesta

-Quizá no se haya dado cuenta, pero el objeto de que durmamos juntos es el transferirnos la magia, creame que no duermo con usted por gusto- Snape molesto por la falta de sueño desechó cualquier pensamiento de tratar de ser más agradable con la chica e imprimió a sus palabras todo el desprecio que pudo- Si cogernos de la mano le impide dormir tal vez tengamos que acercarnos más y creame que ni a usted ni a mi nos gustaría tener que llegar a eso- terminó Snape dejando la habitación nuevamente en silencio

Hermione se quedó quieta en la misma posición que al principio maldiciendo mentalmente su mala suerte, "¿Acaso era tanto pedir unas horas de sueño reparador después de la noche en vela de ayer?" Hermione estaba cansada y sumamente incomoda y el hecho de que Snape sufriera del mismo mal no hacía que se sintiera mucho mejor. Hermione sabía que Snape no se había movido para no molestarla y así permitirla moverse con mayor libertad lo cual decía mucho a favor del normalmente odioso hombre que había conocido hacía ya cinco largos años de humillaciones cortesía del que fuera su profesor de pociones. Hermione se giró hacia Snape con cuidado a pesar de estar deseando darle la espalda debido a los pinchazos que notaba por todo su cuerpo que la imploraba cambiar de lado. La chica se agitó un poco en la cama tratando de estar más cómoda pero antes de haber encontrado una posición que la satisficiera Snape la soltó la mano y con brusquedad logró darla la vuelta de manera que todo su cuerpo se empezó a desagarrotar pero seguidamente se tensó debido a la proximidad de Snape que tenía el pecho pegado a su espalda y la cara muy cerca de su cabello de manera que algunos de sus mechones temblaban con la reparación calmada de Snape. En esa posición su marido con una mano fría al tacto, no como la otra que había entrado en calor, cogió la suya que estaba posada sobre su estomago y dijo en un susurro muy cerca, demasiado, de su oreja

-No dirá que no se lo advertí. Ahora duérmase- El susurro hizo que Hermione se estremeciera. Nunca había estado tan cerca, tan íntimamente pegada a ningún hombre y la calida presencia del pecho de Snape junto a su espalda que contrastaba con la frialdad de sus manos y sus pies, era agradable pero la hacía sentirse sumamente avergonzada. Hermione dio gracias al cielo por que estuviesen a oscuras y el no pudiera ver sus mejillas sonrojadas que debían transmitir oleadas de calor ya que ella las notaba arder pegadas a la almohada.

Snape pese a que dormir agarrado a su alumna era un tanto embarazoso no podía evitar encontrar agradable el calor que despedía que le envolvía como una tupida manta. Su nariz estaba muy cerca de su pelo y cada vez que respiraba sus fosas nasales se veían impregnadas por la atormentadora fragancia que usaba la joven, que era una mezcla de avellanas hierva y el propio olor de la chica que resultaba en conjunto fresco y extrañamente acogedor y que le hacía desear meter la cabeza en su cabello y aspirar hondo.

Hacia ya horas que llevaban abrazados y la respiración leve y superficial en su nuca le hacia pensar a Hermione que esta vez Snape estaba realmente dormido. Con extrema delicadeza deshizo el agarre al que se veía sometida su mano y con cuidado se dio la vuelta de tal modo que su cara estuvo junto al pecho de Snape, Hermione se juró que solo estaría así unos minutos para eliminar la rigidez de su cuerpo y con mucho cuidado posó su mano sobre el pecho de él a poca distancia de donde estaba su corazón. En un alarde de generosidad posó sus calidos pies sobre los fríos de Snape y arrullada por los latidos del corazón de su marido se durmió.

Snape seguía despierto pero inmerso en la duermevela que precede a quedarse dormido, estaba a punto de sumergirse en un sueño reparador cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta y su mano se posó sobre su corazón. Snape se sentía un poco frustrado porque acababa de volver a desvelarle pero enternecido por la inocencia de su mujer que para reconfortarle estaba tratando de que sus pies entraran en calor. Cuando notó que la joven Gryffindor se había quedado dormida Snape iba a separarse con cuidado para no despertarla pero luego recordó el motivo en primer lugar por el que dormían juntos, resignado a tener que compartir su espacio personal apretó su abrazo para asegurarse de que una vez dormidos no se separarían y los dos quedaron íntimamente juntos acunados en los brazos del otro.

NA: Hola a todas, espero que os guste el capitulo. Este es un paso importante porque asientan los principios por los que se regirá su relación.

No se que os parece el comportamiento de Sev que se debate entre su mal carácter habitual y su deseo de llevar una relación cordial con Hermione aunque ni yo se si durara mucho…

Por lo demás solo agradecer los comentarios, sois muy amables y deverdad que ayuda saber que pensáis de los acontecimientos

Un Beso


	5. Al estilo de Rita

Severus Snape un hombre de 36 años profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en el prestigioso colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y espía de una organización secreta que trabaja para destruir al mago tenebroso mas peligroso de todos los tiempos estaba intranquilo por la reacción de la gente cuando se enteraran de su reciente matrimonio con una estudiante del centro de 16 años y Gryfindor para más INRI.

Snape suspiró y con cuidado deshizo su abrazo sobre la chica. El no había dormido demasiado esa noche pero al menos uno de los dos había tenido un sueño reparador, se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba para darse una rápida ducha. Snape cubrió el cuerpo de su mujer vestido con uno de sus pijamas con las mantas y una vez hubo cogido una túnica del armario entró en el baño.

Hermione se revolvió inquieta entre las sabanas buscando a tientas la fuente de calor a la que había estado aferrada toda la noche. Al encontrar solo un gran espacio vació abrió los ojos molesta para encontrarse en una cama que no era la suya.

Tras echar un rápido vistazo a la gran cama con las sabanas revueltas y un negro dosel que atenuaba la claridad del nuevo día en la que se encontraba, recordó con pesar los acontecimientos de ayer y con un gruñido se preguntó como podía haber cambiado su vida tanto en un solo día. Recordando de repente con quien había dormido miró a su alrededor esperando ver sus ojos socarrones mirándola. Pero al ver que no había nadie decidió aprovechar para cambiarse rápidamente de ropa y de un salto salio de la cama y atacó el enorme armario de Snape, en el que encontró en una esquina la ropa que había llevado ayer. Lamentando no poder cambiarse de ropa interior se quitó sin molestarse en desabrochar los botones el pijama que le había prestado Snape y se enzarzó en una batalla con sus medias que se resistían a subir lo rápido que ella hubiera deseado.

Estaba de esa guisa cuando oyó ha su espalda abrirse la puerta del baño seguido por un inconfundible carraspeo. Roja como el pelo de Ron Hermione no estaba segura de que hacer, era consciente de que estaba dándole el culo a Snape pero si se daba la vuelta no solo tendría un completo conocimiento de la ropa interior que llevaba ese día sino que podría burlarse de su evidente incomodidad.

Hermione se vio libre de tomar cualquier decisión cuando Snape se acercó a ella y le puso sobre los hombros la enorme sabana blanca de la cama.

-Quizá quiera cambiarse en el baño- le sugirió inevitablemente burlón mientras sin dedicarla ni una sola mirada abandonaba la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Hermione muerta de vergüenza y aún tapada por la sabana que llevaba arrastrando, cogió su ropa y se encerró en el baño para adecentarse un poco al menos.

Snape se debatió en el salón entre ir solo al gran comedor o esperar a que la chica se vistiera. Aunque después de la tensa situación que habían experimentado estaba seguro de que ella tenía tan pocas ganas de verle como el mismo de verla a ella, como la persona adulta en esa relación debía quitarle el hierro al asunto, ya que obviamente, viviendo juntos situaciones incomodas como esa iban ha darse habitualmente.

Así que espero pacientemente sentado en su butaca hasta que Hermione apareció con su pelo de arbusto y su rostro sonrojado dándole ha entender que no había echado tierra sobre el asunto precisamente "Mojigata" pensó Snape para si permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia mientras se levantaba y le cedía el paso a Hermione.

Caminaron por los extrañamente vacíos pasillos en silencio y ambos dieron gracias a Merlín por esa pequeña tregua que no iba ha durar demasiado ya que estaban a un corredor del gran comedor y de tener que explicar su matrimonio al colegio.

Snape y Hermione entraron a la vez en el comedor ignorándose mutuamente, eludiendo las miradas y los murmullos que resonaron cuando se les vio aparecer por las puertas del salón y se dirigieron hasta sus respectivas mesas. Hermione confusa porque al parecer todo el mundo estaba al corriente de su matrimonio se sentó ruborizada en el hueco que habían dejado Harry y Ron que la cuestionaban sobre la veracidad de los rumores con la mirada.

-Hermione, ¿Estas bien?-pregunto con preocupación Harry mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga- ayer desapareciste, Lavender nos ha dicho que no fuiste ha dormir. Y hoy… ¿Has leído ya el Profeta?- preguntó el chico mientras ponía en las manos de Hermione un ejemplar.

En la portada había una foto del ministro y en letras grandes el titular receba "El ministerio fuerza siete bodas".

-Ahí dice que te has casado con Snape-dijo Ron con su habitual poca delicadeza mientras hacia una mueca de profundo desagrado. Hermione que ya se imaginaba el contenido del artículo suspiró ante la constatación de Ron

-¿Qué?, ¿Estas casada con el murciélago grasiento?- insistió Ron delatando su impaciencia

-¿Es verdad Hermione?-dijo Harry en un tono mas comprensivo y dándola un apretón en el hombro a modo de apoyo

-Si…Es verdad- Susurró Hermione consciente de que muchos pares de ojos y oídos estaban atentos a su conversación. Ron bufó y comenzó ha comer con furia contenida dándole grandes bocados a las tostadas y masticando rabiosamente. Últimamente Ron tenía un humor muy voluble en parte quizá por la presión del inminente partido de Quidicht del sábado, el primero del año. Pero aun así Hermione no entendía la falta de empatia de Ron hacia ella al fin y al cabo se suponía que eran amigos. En cambio Harry más comprensivo miró con pesar a su amiga y la dio un abrazo para confortarla. Al sentir los brazos de su amigo rodeándola dándola todo ese apoyo y entendimiento se percató de todo lo que necesitaba unas palabras de consuelo y el cariño de sus amigos. Hermione embargada por el torrente de emociones que sentía en su interior estalló como si ya no fuese capaz de controlar sus emociones y simplemente lloró calladamente en el hombro de su amigo que le daba torpes palmadas en la espalda.

Snape se vio observado atentamente por los ojos inquisidores de sus colegas y las miradas de evidente curiosidad morbosa de sus alumnos pero él simplemente se sentó en su sitio de siempre y procedió ha tomarse su habitual café sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Snape trató de no mirar a su esposa para minimizar en lo posible la atención indeseada de la estaban siendo objeto, mas cuando la chica se derrumbó en el hombro de Potter y se echó a llorar no pudo evitar mirarla debatiéndose entre la preocupación por ella y la humillación que sentía debido a que estaba llorando amargamente delante del colegio en pleno por estar casada con él.

Finalmente ganó la humillación y tomando el último sorbo que le restaba del café se levantó dignamente para ir a preparar su primera clase y para escapar de los ojos acusadores que taladraban su nuca al abandonar la sala.

Harry que sabía perfectamente lo que era sentirse observado era consciente de que Hermione necesitaba estar en un sitio lejos de los ojos curiosos y de los comentarios hirientes de la gente. Por eso cogió rápidamente unas tostadas y un par de galletas e instó a Hermione para que se levantara para desayunar en los terrenos de Hoqwarts donde estarían más tranquilos y podrían hablar con libertad.

Una vez estuvieron los dos levantados y dispuestos ha abandonar el gran comedor Harry lanzó una mirada a su amigo que seguía sentado ignorándoles completamente que decía claramente lo que pensaba de su reacción infantil. Ante la mirada dura de su mejor amigo y los ojos llorosos de Hermione Ron tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse y levantándose torpemente les siguió hasta la salida.

Cuando llegaron hasta el árbol en el que se solían reunir se dejaron caer sobre el duro suelo con diferentes grados de dignidad; Ron pareció desplomarse y se quedo tumbado de cualquier manera sobre la tierra helada, mientras que Harry que aun rodeaba con un brazo a Hermione la ayudaba a sentarse contra el grueso tronco del árbol para después tomar sitio a su lado.

-Bueno Hermione, ¿Por qué no nos explicas lo que ha pasado?-Preguntó con voz calmada Harry para no alterar otra vez a su amiga que hacía poco había dejado de llorar

Ron ante esas palabras giró la cabeza y miró a Hermione expectante.

Hermione miró a sus amigos alternativamente y con voz queda les relato lo sucedido: les habló de la citación del ministerio y del contrato matrimonial irrompible, les habló de la visita a Gringots aunque omitió sin saber muy bien porque el asunto de la túnica que Snape la había comprado y por último les hablo de las condiciones que Snape había puesto a su matrimonio.

Cuando Hermione les dijo que Snape no iba ha consentirla mantener relaciones públicamente y de su posición hostil ante la idea de que Hermione tuviese hijos con otra persona Ron lanzó un improperio y volvió a enfurruñarse.

-Aún pienso que esto es una pesadilla.- dijo Hermione mientras las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos- Snape no tiene intención de dejar que tenga una vida normal, tengo la sensación de que él es una especie de tirano y que si no cumplo con sus pautas la vida con el será intolerable.

Hermione comenzó a llorar con fuerzas renovadas con la cara entre sus manos mientras Harry la abrazaba y Ron que había olvidado cualquier tipo de recriminación o enfado hacia ella le cogía la mano y la miraba con preocupación.

-Snape no puede inventarse reglas, Hermione-dijo Harry para calmarla- Tu solo tienes que seguir la ley, y no pone en ningún sitio que no puedas tener aventuras abiertamente o hijos con otras personas.

-Es verdad Hermione, que Snape se meta las normas por donde le quepan tu no le debes nada- dijo Ron algo mas animado ante la observación de Harry

-Tenéis razón-dijo Hermione mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro- Snape no manda en este matrimonio y…¡Y esta noche le voy ha decir todo lo que pienso de su estupido sentido del honor!- exclamó con determinación Hermione

-Muy bien- la apoyó Harry

-Oye si queréis saltaros pociones me apunto pero si no deberíamos ir ya a la clase de Slughorn- dijo un indolente Ron que había vuelto a tumbarse en el suelo

-Si claro que vamos- dijo Hermione- ¿Qué diría Slughorn si su Harry Potter se saltara su clase, no?- le soltó con sorna la chica a su amigo que la alboroto el pelo con la mano y se levantó de un salto.

-Pues venga- dijo Harry sonriente tendiéndole la mano a Hermione. Pero Hermione no le miraba, había reparado en el periódico que aun llevaba entre las manos y miraba pálida la parte del artículo que les correspondía a Snape y a ella:

…la antes conocida como Hermione Jean Granger una joven bruja hija de muggles de dieciséis años a la que ya conocemos por su romance con el famoso jugador de Quidicht Víctor Krum y por su aún mas sonada relación con el tristemente famoso Harry Potter que actualmente están cursando sexto curso en Hogwarts donde les da clases su hasta ahora profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras Severus Snape quien tiene veinte años más que su nueva esposa y que fue acusado en el pasado de ser parte de la organización de los mortifagos, cargos de los que se vio absuelto por acción de Dumbledore (director del mencionado colegio). Los adultos responsables con dos dedos de frente no podemos evitar preguntarnos si dentro de esta relación morbosa y absolutamente inmoral esta muchacha ligera de cascos no aprenderá un libertinaje más corrosivo aun de su oscuro profesor y marido…

Hermione estaba muy pálida y el periódico temblaba en sus manos, embargada por la ira comenzó a buscar frenéticamente el nombre del autor. Harry que había perdido la sonrisa la dijo

-No es de Skeeter ya lo he comprobado, al parecer el profeta anda sobrado de periodistas sin conciencia- Dijo Harry haciendo que Hermione cesara en su búsqueda

-Venga Hermione solo es basura- dijo Ron con los dientes apretados ya que se tomaba más en serio que los demás las palabras sobre Snape

Hermione asintió y se levantó dejando abandonado el periódico mientras se dirigía a su primera clase tras haberse convertido en la señora Snape.

Snape estaba enfadado, los alcornoques de sus alumnos se habían atrevido ha seguir murmurando cuando el había entrado en clase y ninguno de esos estupidos renacuajos le habían hecho el mínimo caso en su explicación de la maldición candente. Para tratar de que se calmasen y trabajaran en silencio (y no tener que rebajar más puntos a su propia casa) les había mandado hacer una redacción sobre los usos de la maldición y sus efectos que llevaría el doble de la nota habitual. Una vez libre de ruido y si tener trabajos que corregir sacó el periódico y se dispuso a leer el artículo que le concernía a él. Su tono de piel de por si blanca tomo la tonalidad del papel al leer las insinuaciones que hacían sobre su relación con su esposa. Furioso doblo el periódico con saña y bajó puntos por razones como "Respiras demasiado alto" o "Escribir con demasiada fuerza" "Mas le valía a todo el mundo no cabrearle ese día" pensó Snape mientras fulminaba a sus alumnos de segundo año con la mirada.

Hermione salió de clase de pociones molesta no solo por haber tenido que aguantar que hablasen de ella delante suyo sino que el maldito libro de pociones de Harry la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Si oía una vez más hablar a Slughorn de la supuesta habilidad de Harry para elaborar pociones gritaría. A pesar de que parecía que lo que la molestaba era que su amigo la superase en pociones no era así, se habría sentido contenta de que a Harry se de diese bien la asignatura si lograra los buenos resultados por medios lícitos y no haciendo uso de las anotaciones de ese tal príncipe mestizo hacia el que estaba desarrollando una especie de profunda inquina.

-¡Señorita Granger!- la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall hizo que girara la cabeza para ver a la mujer llamándola desde el fondo del pasillo

-Lo lamento, me he equivocado quise decir señora Snape, querida- dijo incomoda la austera profesora mientras cientos de alumnos caminaban hacia su siguiente clase mientras ellas permanecían en el centro del pasillo.

-No pasa nada profesora, ni yo misma me he habituado al nombre- le quitó importancia Hermione

-Solo quería decirla que todas sus cosas han sido enviadas a las mazmorras para que pueda disponer de ellas- un gesto de duda ensombreció el apergaminado rostro de su profesora un instante- Hermione…Sigues siendo una Gryffindor y por tanto eres alumna de mi casa, si tienes algún problema puedes contármelo.

Hermione asintió agradecida por sus amables palabras y se dispuso a continuar su camino a clase de Runas Antiguas

-Una cosa más-dijo la profesora- Recuerda que podrás seguir yendo a la sala común y al resto de dependencias de los alumnos de Gryffindor… Si quieres- la dijo la profesora antes de dirigirse a dar clase.

Hermione sintió un renovado cariño hacia su profesora que sutilmente la había dado ha entender que podría seguir viviendo (y durmiendo) en la torre Gryffindor como siempre.

Esto le dio la una renovada fuerza para enfrentarse con Snape esa noche, él no tenía ninguna autoridad sobre ella y pensaba hacer con su vida lo que quisiera dentro de las cláusulas del contrato vinculante. Y con mucho mejor humor Hermione se dirigió hacia el resto de sus clases.

Snape estaba de un humor pésimo. Mientras le daba vueltas a las palabras del artículo fingía corregir las redacciones que había mandado a los de segundo.

Tras poner la novena "D" consecutiva pensó ceñudo en que mente calenturienta pensaría que tocaría a esa cría aprovechándose de su posición. Vale, no era un gran hombre y había hecho cosas realmente horribles en su vida y seguramente en sus peores momentos de disoluto no habría dudado en sacar provecho de la situación pero hacía más de diecisiete años que se había enmendado y bueno quizá era demasiado optimista al pensar que tras años de jugarse el pellejo tenía derecho a un poco de respeto o al menos derecho a que no le vilipendiaran injustamente. Él aprovecharse de Granger…¡Que ridiculez! Hermione era una chica sin atractivo y además con una lengua demasiado suelta para su gusto. Si se sintiese atraído por ella habría disfrutado teniéndola abrazada toda la maldita noche o se habría sentido tentado de permanecer en la habitación cuando la sorprendió vistiéndose. ¡Y no había sentido ninguna de las dos cosas!...bueno, había estado cómodo y relajado con ella entre sus brazos y admitía que quizá, solo quizá había sentido una punzada de deseo cuando la había visto casi desnuda…¡Pero que estaba diciendo! No había estado cómodo con la chica, simplemente era agradable por que le había hecho entrar en calor ¿Y lo del deseo? Eso no había sido deseo, había sentido simplemente bochorno ante la patética situación y aunque se hubiese por un segundo sentido atraído por Granger… ¡Era lógico que después de tanto tiempo de abstinencia sexual su cuerpo reaccionara ante un cuerpo femenino, aunque fuera el de Granger!

Y poniendo una muy merecida "T" en la redacción de un incompetente Huffelpuf resolvió en lo sucesivo evitar a su mujer en lo posible.

Hermione no volvió ha ver a Snape en todo el día ya que este decidido ha evitarla había comido y cenado en las mazmorras y Hermione había pasado toda la tarde con sus amigos y en la biblioteca. Después de cenar Hermione decidió ir ha su nueva casa para poner los puntos sobre las ies ha su encantador esposo.

Cuando Hermione entró en el salón no había nadie dentro y ligeramente decepcionada debido a que la había costado reunir el valor necesario para encarar a Snape se sentó en el sofá y se puso a ojear su libro de transformaciones ya que había terminado sus tareas en la biblioteca.

Llevaba un rato inmersa en la complicada explicación de cómo transmutar partes del cuerpo humano cuando Snape salió por la puerta que daba a su despacho

-Hermione-la saludó con un gesto de cabeza mientras iba hacia su laboratorio decidido ha permanecer lejos de su presencia.

-Profesor…-le llamó Hermione sin atreverse a llamarle por su nombre de pila- Querría hablar con usted-Snape se giró con una ceja alzada y se sentó dignamente en su butaca

-Adelante-dijo Snape reclinándose en su sillón

-Verá-Hermione se aclaró la garganta consciente de que su determinación se estaba desvaneciendo por momentos- Lo he pensado detenidamente y creo que no estoy de acuerdo con los términos del matrimonio que expuso ayer

-¿De veras?-pregunto Snape sin demasiado interés mientras juntaba las yemas de sus dedos con aire distraído

-Pues de hecho no, creo que deberíamos llegar a un acuerdo, solo ha pasado un día desde que nos casamos y ya me esta dando ordenes. Como dijo usted ayer yo ahora soy su esposa y no una alumna a la que puede mangonear.- le espetó Hermione haciendo alarde de su valor Gryffindor

Snape que desde un principio había sospechado que esta situación iba ha tener lugar decidió hacer uso del "plan B" que había ingeniado por si se daba el día en que su mujercita se revelara.

-Muy bien si tanto quiere ser mi esposa lo será en todos los sentidos-dijo Snape recalcando el "todos"- Si usted va hacer lo que le de la gana yo haré lo correspondiente y todo lo que hablamos ayer quedara invalidado. Usted podrá pasearme a sus amantes por las narices y montar una guardería con sus bastardos si quiere, pero yo por mi parte suprimiré cualquier escrúpulo por sus deseos y tomare de usted lo que desee por no hablar de que perderá a mis ojos cualquier brizna de respeto que haya podido sentir por usted- concluyó Snape mientras la dirigía una mirada torva.

Hermione boquiabierta por lo maquiavélico que podía llegar a ser ese hombre no podía pensar en una contestación adecuada y la única idea que le rondaba por la cabeza era la de levantarse darle un bofetón e ir ha dormir a la torre de Gryffindor como había sugerido la profesora Mcgonagall. Descartando con pesar ese plan decidió tratar de razonar con Snape aunque de antemano sabía que tenía la batalla perdida.

-Señor-comenzó Hermione con exasperación-no entiendo por que le da tanta importancia a que tenga una relación de verdad y una familia en el futuro-al ver que Snape iba ha abrir la boca le cortó- Y por favor ahórrese todo ese asunto del honor. Vamos ha ver los hechos objetivamente: Usted no me gusta y yo no le gusto a usted pero por circunstancias fuera de nuestro control estamos casados. Lo lógico sería que dentro de lo posible siguiéramos nuestras vidas como si nada en vez de hacernos la vida imposible el uno al otro.

-Yo ya le he expuesto sus opciones y nada de lo que diga me hará cambiar de opinión. Todo lo que la dije a usted ayer lo considero una base inamovible para que podamos tener una relación cordial pero si acepta respetar esos principios básicos le aseguro que desde ahora todos los asuntos en los que se vea envuelto nuestro matrimonio los discutiremos en plano de igualdad- propuso Snape

-Ya veo que no me deja mas opción- dijo Hermione furiosa

-No-replicó Snape impertérrito sin sentir ni una pizca de remordimiento

-Muy bien-dijo Hermione mientras le tendía la mano- Tenemos un trato.

Snape miró a la chica y sin dar señales de que le importase un bledo haber ganado esa pequeña victoria dijo:

-En efecto, tenemos un trato- y estrechó levemente la pequeña mano de Hermione.

NA: ¡Hola a todos! Primero quiero agradecer los comentarios que me mandais porque me hacen seguir con la historia, tambien quiero agradecer a la gente que lee pero no deja comentarios (nunca es demasiado tarde para empezar chicos)

Cambiando de tercio, he tratado de situaros mas o menos en el momento de la historia como he dejado caer el primer partido de Quidicht esta cerca (sera el siguiente capitulo) y Ron esta de un humor de perros porque le gusta Hermione y Snape parece estar empezando ha darse cuenta de que Hermione es una mujer y no solo su mujer.

Quiza tarde un poco mas de la cuenta en actualizar porque esoy de examenes pronto pero volvere!

Besos y de nuevo gracias por los comentarios


	6. Dumbledore ataca de nuevo

Hermione se estaba duchando en el cuarto de baño de la mazmorra. Se había despertado una hora antes de lo normal y se había encontrado abrazada a Snape, lógicamente después de eso no pudo volver a dormirse así que se levanto evitando por todos los medios despertar a su marido, en parte porque no deseaba que el supiera que habían dormido así y en parte porque no quería que empezara a descargar su malhumor siempre a flor de piel sobre ella. Había cogido de su baúl ropa limpia y se había dirigido al baño decidida a frotar lo bastante para eliminar cualquier rastro del contacto de Snape, al que tenia después de la conversación de ayer en su lista de personas non gratas.

"Capullo" pensó Hermione mientras frotaba su brazo con fuerza haciendo que su piel enrojeciera. Ni siquiera el agua caliente conseguía relajarla, después del chasco de ayer en el que Snape, el que probablemente era el hombre mas odioso del pais y parte del extranjero, había truncado sus esperanzas de una vida aceptable estando casada con el.

Definitivamente no se podía decir que fuera la chica mas afortunada del mundo ya que hoy tenia clase con el a primera hora y estaba segura de que no seria una experiencia agradable. Cualquier cosa relacionada con Snape debía ser por inercia humillante y potencialmente traumática.

Hermione se acordó entonces de la vez que mas degradada le hizo sentir Snape, lo veía como si hubiese sido ayer aunque en realidad habían pasado ya casi dos años: Estaban con los Slytherins esperando para entrar en el aula de pociones y Harry y Ron habían empezado a pelearse con Malfoy y sus matones con la mala suerte que una maldición la dio a ella haciendo que sus dientes crecieran desorbitadamente. Cuando llegó Snape ese cretino manipulador dijo que no veía la diferencia, ¡Que no veía la diferencia!

Ella si que no veía la diferencia entre el y un escreguto de cola explosiva, bueno, quizá los escregutos fueran más simpáticos que el.

No entendía como había podido defenderle todos estos años delante de los chicos ¿Acaso no la había insultado y humillado hasta la saciedad estos años? "Granger la insufrible sabelotodo", "Granger el loro de repetición". Pero había ignorado todo el veneno que destilaba y se había auto convencido de que aunque no le cayese bien a nadie y fuera absolutamente desagradable se merecía su respeto. ¡Respeto! Si dudaba que el fuera capaz de mostrarle respeto a nada y desde luego no a sus alumnos.

Severus se había despertado cuando Hermione salió de la cama privándole de su calida presencia pero fingió continuar dormido para evitar cualquier conversación. Después de la discusión de ayer dudaba que ella sintiese demasiada simpatía por su persona y lo cierto es que no podía quejarse. Sabía que la mayoría de la gente no entendería su obcecada actitud ante la infidelidad que no tenía nada que ver con que fuese Hermione su esposa. El no sentía absolutamente nada por ella, de hecho había consentido que tuviera sus escarceos amorosos algo que en otras circunstancias nunca habría tolerado. El problema es que había soportado toda la vida y aun lo hacía manchas sobre su honor algunas justificadas y otras no y lo había soportado por que debía hacerlo, porque era imperativo que lo hiciera. Pero ahora no tenía porque ceder, tenia derecho a mantener los escasos vestigios de respetabilidad que aun poseía, y por merlín que iba ha hacerlo.

Aunque se sentía convencido de su posición y estaba determinado a hacerla prevalecer no podía evitar sentir en algún resquicio de su cabeza cierta culpabilidad por hacer a la chica miserable; ella era joven, lista y con un prometedor futuro ante ella, un futuro que el sin querer había hecho añicos. Ella no se merecía una vida junto a el, que no era capaz de darla el amor que debería recibir, su corazón siempre había pertenecido a una sola mujer, había habido otras en su vida, pero su amor murió con Lily Potter y a su esposa solo la quedaba un hombre amargado enamorado de un recuerdo, un hombre que arriesgaba su vida y ahora también la de ella para honrar ese recuerdo.

Porque por encima de todo Severus Snape era un hombre de honor.

Hermione salió del baño ya vestida con su uniforme y al encontrarse con Snape ya despierto salió de la habitación con destino al gran comedor dando un portazo y sin siquiera mirarle a la cara. Durante el tiempo que había estado en el baño se había embebido con el recuerdo de cada insulto y de cada ofensa recibidos, envenenándose voluntariamente con esos pensamientos perniciosos para reunir el suficiente desprecio y desagrado hacia el que la permitiera convivir con Snape sin que la importara nada su vida, crear un muro invisible entre ellos que el con presteza había empezado a construir hace cinco años.

« Le odio. Le odio. Le odio. Le odio. » Se repetía a si misma mientras caminaba con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas contenidas.

Severus sabia que la chica estaba enfadada pero pensó que le temía demasiado como para hacérselo notar. Se había equivocado.

Después de prepararse se dirigió al gran comedor y maldiciendo mentalmente recordó que a primera tenia clase con los Slytherins y Gryffindors de 6º año, la vida tenía un extraño sentido del humor. Lo que menos le apetecía ahora mismo era tener que enfrentarse a la primera clase con ella desde que estaban casados mientras estaba furiosa con el. Bastante difícil sería acallar los murmullos de los alumnos como para tener que terciar con una Hermione poco dispuesta a facilitar las cosas.

Con el rostro impertérrito se sentó en el sitio habitual ignorando como ayer los murmullos en el salón. Con indiferencia ante el escrutinio de la población estudiantil se bebió relajadamente su café matutino mientras echaba disimuladas ojeadas hacia la mesa de los Gryffindors para hacer balance del estado de humor de su esposa.

Hermione estaba furiosa. Pero en este momento el objeto de su ira no era su marido sino el que creía que era su amigo e incluso llego a pensar que algo más que eso, Ronald Weasley. El muy cretino se había enfadado con ella cuando en busca de consuelo y poder desahogarse a gusto les había contado a Harry Ron y Ginny las amenazas de Snape y su aceptación a regañadientes de ella de sus condiciones. En vez de abrazarla y reconfortarla como habían hecho Harry y Ginny Ron se había puesto de morros y había murmurado alguna estupidez. Todo muy de su estilo.

¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué a ella la hacia ilusión casarse con Snape? ¿Qué se sentía feliz sabiendo que nunca podría tener una vida normal con el? ¿Acaso creía que no hubiera preferido infinitamente estar casada con el como siempre supuso que acabaría?

Pero Ron Weasley no entendía que era ella a la que habían privado de la posibilidad de un matrimonio feliz, el solo pensaba en si mismo. El solo sentía celos como siempre.

Snape observó con cierta curiosidad pero también preocupado por las negras perspectivas del estado de animo de su mujer durante la clase, como le gritaba al idiota profundo de Weasley y se marchaba hecha una furia seguida de la chica Weasley mientras Potter le echaba un rapapolvo al pelirrojo, que estaba cada vez mas encogido en si mismo.

Así que cuando llego la hora de ir a clase se levantó de la mesa renuente mientras maldecía a Weasley y se dirigió hacia los pisos superiores donde estaba el aula de defensa contra las artes oscura. Allí le esperaban en ordenadas filas sus alumnos entre ellos semioculta por Potter una llorosa Hermione que tenia los ojos enrojecidos y brillantes. Ignorándola Snape abrió la puerta bruscamente

-¡Adelante!-ordenó a los estudiantes y cuando todos hubieron pasado cerró la puerta de un portazo para darles a entender que no iba a tolerar ningún alboroto en su clase.

Caminado con pasos firmes y rápidos se dirigió hacia el centro de la clase haciendo ondear su túnica tras el

-Pagina 257- Dijo mientras encaraba a la clase- Hoy hablaremos de las maldiciones de clase C, es decir para los que no estéis habituados con la jerga ministerial, de las maldiciones potencialmente dañinas cuyo uso no esta propiamente dicho penado por ley pero que su uso-alzamiento de ceja- no es digamos políticamente correcto…

Hermione contemplaba a su marido mientras daba su clase en medio como siempre de un absoluto silencio. Hermione había temido y esperado murmullos que interrumpirán la clase y que le hicieran perder la paciencia para verle despojado de esa mascara de frialdad que siempre llevaba puesta…Pero no, a el todo le salía bien era ella la que tenía que soportar los infortunios y la que tenía que ceder siempre en su relación.

-¿Nadie conoce una maldición de clase C?-preguntó Snape a la clase con el tono despectivo de siempre- ¿Nadie?- repitió saboreando el efecto que ocasionaba en sus alumnos- Potter ¿Sabe alguna maldición de clase C?-dijo pronunciando con parsimonia cada palabra deliberadamente

-No señor- dijo Harry al lado de Hermione

-Que novedad Potter, quizá sea muy optimista por mi parte esperar despuse de cinco años algo que no sea "No señor" de usted pero obviamente no solo tiene una soberana ignorancia en tema de pociones sino que en defensa también se muestra usted mediocre-Harry se mantuvo sereno ante las palabras de Snape pero estas avivaron la ira de Hermione- Me sorprende mucho que sacara un excelente en esta asignatura.-tras decir esto se dirigió a la clase- Seguramente los profesores que han tenido hasta ahora eran mucho menos exigentes que yo, así que Potter no espere tan buenas notas en esta materia en lo sucesivo. Y lo mismo va para el resto mas os vale esforzaros si queréis aprobar la materia.-y tras estas palabras echó un vistazo al reloj - Quiero una redacción de cincuenta centímetros sobre las maldiciones clase C para el lunes. Me da igual que el sábado tengáis partido- añadió Snape al ver la cara de fastidio tanto de los Slytherins como de los Gryffindors y con un movimiento de varita abrió la puerta y los alumnos salieron presurosos quejándose en voz baja de Snape

Hermione que tenía clase con Vector se despidió de Harry y esperó pacientemente a que todos hubieran salido mientras recogía con lentitud sus cosas.

-¿Qué quiere ahora Hermione?- la preguntó Snape con la vista en sus papeles desde la mesa del profesor

-Quería hablar con usted de su comportamiento para con mis amigos señor- dijo con frialdad Hermione

-¿De veras? ¿Y desde cuando la incumbe a usted la forma con la que hablo a mis alumnos? No recuerdo deberla ningún tipo de explicación- Dijo Snape levantando la vista

-Me incumbe ahora que estamos casados, ya que si usted es desagradable con ellos me pone a mi en la tesitura de elegir entre la gente a la que quiero y mi obligada lealtad para con usted y le recuerdo que soy hija de muggles y la vida sin magia se esta volviendo una alternativa cada vez mas deseable, señor- y con estas palabras Hermione cogió su mochila y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar a ella una mano le aferró del brazo tan fuerte que la hizo daño y esa misma mano tiró de ella hasta que se encontró mirando a los ojos cargados de odio de Snape.

El estaba muy cerca tanto que sus túnicas se tocaban y podía respirar su olor al que se estaba habituando; café, pergamino y algo que no sabia identificar. La tenia agarrada con fuerza del antebrazo de manera que aunque Hermione intento desasirse y poner distancia entre ellos el no la dejó. En vez de eso la acercó más a el y ella pudo apreciar cada arruga y cada imperfección de su piel.

-No vuelva jamás a amenazarme- la escupió en la cara con un tono calmado pero indudablemente agresivo –Usted no es nadie, ¡Nadie! Y le juro que si intenta jugar se arrepen…- por la puerta que seguía abierta apareció Minerva Mcgonagall con unos pergaminos en la mano y al ver la escena empalideció y sus labios se tensaron en muestra de su desaprobación

-¡Severus! ¡Suelte a la chica inmediatamente!- Tras las palabras cargadas de alarma de su colega Snape soltó el brazo de Hermione como si se hubiese quemado y esta mientras se frotaba el dolorido antebrazo salio corriendo de la clase.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías Severus?- le preguntó con tono duro la profesora.

Snape que ya se había calmado y volvía adoptar un aspecto distante y correcto se sentó en su silla y coloco los pergaminos distraídamente

-No se a que te refieres Minerva-contestó tras unos minutos Snape

-¿No sabes a que me refiero, Severus? ¿Quizá al hecho de que estabas atacando a Hermione?-preguntó con impaciencia la mujer

-¿Atacar? ¿Atacar dices, Minerva? Me parece que ese es un término muy fuerte, la señora Snape y yo solo estábamos solventando nuestras discrepancias. Además ella ahora es mi mujer no mi alumna y puedo tratarla como me parezca conveniente, así que deja de inmiscuirte Minerva- dijo terminante Snape

-¡Inmiscuirme! Yo solo me preocupo por Hermione y te aseguro que Dumbledore se enterara de tu comportamiento con ella- y con esas se dio la vuelta muy soliviantada y salió de la clase.

Snape suspiró, hoy había quedado con Dumbledore para discutir sus opciones para cuando el…Cuando el hiciera lo que Dumbledore le había pedido. El hecho de que su mujer no estuviera muy receptiva y que Minerva fuera a chivarse a Dumbledore del porque de que la chica no fuera ha estar coperativa no parecían hechos demasiado alentadores. Realmente hoy iba ha ser un día horrible.

Hermione se ausentó a clase de Runas para poder llorar a gusto en los lavabos de las chicas, en realidad últimamente parecía Myrtel la llorona siempre llorando en el hombro de Harry. Eso tenía que acabar. Era una persona madura y ahora mismo estaba llorando sin motivo, bueno Snape había sido más desagradable de lo usual pero si la profesora Mcgonagall no hubiera aparecido para compadecerse de ella seguramente no estaría sentada en un retrete en vez de traduciendo textos. El problema era exactamente ese, que cuando se sentía apoyada tendía a derrumbarse y eso no podía seguir así, no podía seguir siendo la pobre Hermione que ha sido trágicamente casada con el horrible profesor Snape. Eso se había acabado.

Desde ahora seria madura y afrontaría sus desgracias con entereza, después de todo en el castillo había gente que había perdido familiares y no se comportaban como si fueran trágicas victimas. Pensándolo fríamente teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que corrían estaba siendo un poco ridícula en sus reacciones y tras meditarlo un poco decidió que hablaría relajadamente con Snape y que olvidaría si el también lo hacia el pasado para poder construir juntos un futuro, quizá no un futuro demasiado feliz pero un futuro al fin y al cabo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-Hola Severus, siéntate por favor-le dijo Dumbledore mientras le indicaba una silla frente a el con la mano sana. Snape obediente tomo asiento donde se le indicaba y rechazó con la mano el caramelo que se le ofrecía.

Una vez sentado Dumbledore le examinó un rato por encima de sus gafas de medialuna, de tal forma que parecía querer desnudar el alma del hombre que impasible sostenía su escrutadora mirada.

-Minerva me ha comentado que ha presenciado un altercado entre tu y la señora Snape-comentó el anciano con aire casual- ¿Podrías explicarme porque Minerva cree que tienes una actitud amenazante con Hermione, Severus?- dijo sin perder el tono cordial

-Minerva solo vio un hecho puntual que sacado de contexto, como lo vio ella, puede dar lugar a una mal interpretación de lo acaecido. Yo no maltrato a mi esposa si es lo que se esta aquí insinuando- explicó cortante Snape que se sentía realmente ofendido por la velada acusación

-No creo muchacho que fueras capaz de tal cosa ni pretendía insinuarlo. Precisamente tu que has crecido en un hogar roto por la violencia y la falta de amor entiendes la importancia de que una pareja se trate como iguales, desde el respeto. Y que solo los cobardes impondrían su criterio por la fuerza física o bajo amenazas- Dijo Dumbledore calmado haciendo que Snape se sintiera un poco avergonzado porque obviamente el director había deducido que había amenazado (Un poco) a la chica y lo estaba comparando a lo que le hizo su padre a su madre solo para que se sintiera culpable, cosa que estaba consiguiendo.

-Si bueno…- aceptó ambiguamente Snape. Dumbledore le sopesó con la mirada un instante pero decidió dejarlo estar.

-Cambiando de tema, quería hablar contigo sobre como afecta tu matrimonio al favor que vas ha hacerme- Snape puso un desagradable rictus ante tal denominación pero Dumbledore le ignoró- Creo que la única salida dadas las circunstancias es que te las apañes para convencer a Lord Voldemort de que has conseguido persuadir a tu esposa de que se pase a su bando y también tendrás que conseguir que obvie el hecho de que ella es nacida de muggles…-

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó retóricamente Snape con sarcasmo- ¡Pan comido como todas tus encomiendas Dumbledore!- apuntó con acidez

Dumbledore asintió en silencio sin prestar atención al patente enfado de su interlocutor

-Se que no es sencillo por eso no soñaría en pedírselo a alguien mas que a ti, solo tu eres lo suficiente capaz para conseguir tal prodigio- le aplacó Dumbledore con el cumplido

-Esta bien Dumbledore, lo intentare ¡Pero no esperes que tenga éxito! Nadie sería capaz de hacer veraz esa historia- gruñó Snape entre dientes

-No te pido más, Severus, note pido más-dijo asintiendo el anciano- Y ahora-dijo repentinamente enérgico Dumbledore- creo que lo mas apropiado es contarle la situación (no toda, Severus) a tu esposa, después de todo si ella se niega nos veremos en un aprieto aun mayor- dijo reclinándose en su silla

-¿Pretendes que vaya yo ha buscarla?-dijo incrédulo Snape- ¿Acaso Minerva no te comento que la chica no estaba muy contenta conmigo?-dijo Snape con cierto resentimiento hacia la profesora

-Minerva tuvo el detalle en efecto de comentármelo, pero por eso mismo Severus deberías aprovechar la oportunidad para resolver tus disputas maritales- dijo con una sonrisa amable

Snape irritado se levantó y sin despedirse se fue a buscar a Hermione, obviamente una vez la escalera rotatoria le dejo en el pasillo se dirigió sin más preámbulos hacia la biblioteca.

Y como no, allí estaba ella con la nariz metida en algún polvoriento volumen de Merlín sabe que tema. Con un resoplido se dirigió hacia ella y una vez estuvo a su lado le quitó con poca delicadeza el libro de las manos. Al principio Hermione miro confusa hacia arriba pero cuando vio que era el primero vio rabia en su cara para tornarse casi el instante en resignación. Snape la observó detenidamente y se alegró al comprobar que al parecer había echado tierra sobre la pelea de la mañana

-El director quiere hablar con usted- dijo simplemente Snape-Recoja sus cosas-dijo señalando los pergaminos, libros y demás cosas que había esparcido sobre la mesa

Hermione recogió con premura sus cosas y las metió desordenadamente en una mochila un tanto ajada y llena hasta los topes. Cuando estuvo lista se dirigieron sin mediar palabra hasta la salida bajo la atenta mirada de la señora Prince y tras subir unas cuantas escaleras y a atravesar varios corredores se hallaron frente a la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba la entrada al despacho del director.

-Palomitas caramelizadas- le dijo Snape a la gárgola con un tono que evidenciaba que no aprobaba el sentido de humor de Dumbledore

Hermione con una sonrisilla ante la cara de pocos amigos de su marido le siguió hasta colocarse sobre las escaleras que giraron y ascendieron hasta dejarles frente a la puerta del director.

-Buenas tardes Hermione, Severus-dijo con acompañando sus nombres con una leve inclinación de cabeza cuando entraron en el despacho-Sentaros por favor-dijo el viejo mago y ambos se sentaron en unas confortables sillas-Hermione la razón de haberte llamado es que tanto Severus como yo necesitamos tu ayuda-comenzó Dumbledore mirando directamente a la chica que empezó a divagar sobre que tipo de ayuda necesitarían de ella –En algún momento de este curso Seveus tendrá que hacerme un favor que conllevará que tenga que ir con los mortifagos y que toda la comunidad mágica le considere uno de ellos. Como eres una muchacha inteligente supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de las complicaciones que vuestro reciente enlace ejerce sobre este plan- y Hermione que efectivamente había llegado a esa conclusión le miró horrorizada

-¡Pero señor nosotros no podemos separarnos durante un periodo prolongado sin perder nuestra magia!- Snape hizo rodar los ojos ante la incapacidad de su esposa de para no contestar preguntas

-En efecto, vosotros no podéis separaros y por lo tanto lo que te pido que hagas e ir con Severus cuando el se vaya. Comprendo que te estoy pidiendo mucho, ya que si aceptas arriesgaras tu vida y la de la gente cercana a ti. Pero es absolutamente necesario que Snape haga lo que le he pedido y si tú no vas con el no podrá hacerlo- dijo el director muy serio

-Pero señor yo soy hija de muggles ¡Nunca me aceptarían entre los mortifagos!- trató de razonar Hermione

-Obviamente tu condición nos plante algunos problemas añadidos pero confió en que Severus plantee la situación de tal modo que Lord Voldemort consienta en aceptarte como esposa se Severus- la explicó Dumbledore

-¿Esposa? ¿No quería que me uniera a los mortifagos?- preguntó extrañada Hermione

Snape soltó un bufido y Dumbledore le sonrió amablemente

-Tendríamos muy mala suerte si Lord Voldemort decidiera tenerte entre sus filas. Lo ideal seria que accediera a que tuvieras la posición de la esposa de un mortifago, pensábamos en que te convirtieras en una especie de señora Malfoy no en una Bellatrix Lestrange- Dijo Dumbledore aun sonriente

-Pero ¿Y si decide que si me quiere como mortifaga?-preguntó Hermione preocupada

Dumbledore perdió su sonrisa y ya Snape no parecía tan socarrón como minutos antes

-No podemos negar que existe tal posibilidad, por eso además de oclumancia Severus te explicará como funciona el mundo de los mortifagos…Si aceptas claro- Terminó Dumbledore dando a entender sutilmente que debía de darle ya una respuesta

-Bueno supongo que si es por el bien de la orden no puedo negarme-se resignó Hermione

-Esplendido-dijo con una gran sonrisa el anciano-creo que Severus estará encantado de darte los detalles en privado- dijo dando por finalizada la conversación

Snape dirigió una mirada ponzoñosa a su jefe. Con la apariencia beatifica que poseía aun le sorprendía cuando manejaba a la gente a su antojo sin preocuparse aparentemente por su bienestar. Miró con pesar a la chica mientras bajaban las escaleras, como el era otra victima de los designios del omnipotente Albus Dumbledore que con los años había demostrado no serlo tanto como todos se creían.

NA: Hola chicas aunque no e acabado los examenes y deberia estar estudiando no podia haceros esperar tanto (odio esperar siglos las actualizaciones)

Se que dije que este capitulo seria el del partido de quidicht pero e decidido poner esto antes del partido.

En este capi Hermione decide resignarse a estar casada con Snape y dejar de hacerse la victima (ya era hora) y Dumbledore el manipulador mas efectivo de toda los libros de HP decide el camino que habran de seguir en el futuro.

Ya que he perdido horas de estudio k menos que un comentario ¿No?

Un beso y gracias a todos los lectores


	7. Corazon de Bludger

Cuando Hermione y Severus entraron en su hogar en las mazmorras sintieron un alivio irrazonable como si la pesada carga que Dumbledore les había puesto sobre los hombros se aliviase considerablemente, pero esa paz inesperada desapareció nada más se sentaron para continuar la conversación iniciada en despacho del director.

Snape parecía reticente a contar a Hermione nada más por ahora y así se lo expuso antes de que la chica abriese la boca

-Considero-dijo con ese tono de voz tan suyo que hacia a la joven sentir que se encontraba en clase- que dado que aun no sabemos si el ingenioso plan de Dumblerore-y Hermione no pudo menos que apreciar la amargura que dejaba entrever en sus palabras que la hizo nuevamente preguntarse cual podría ser la misión que Snape tendría que realizar.

-Y por ese motivo creo que usted no debe recibir mas información de la que ya posee ya que pone en peligro su vida, la mía y la de muchos otros si nos descubren-terminó Snape sin emoción alguna

Hermione que ya empezaba a cansarse de su actitud fría, distante y correcta que casi era mas enervante que cuando se mostraba embargado por la ira como esa mañana, no pudo controlar su frustración hacia la actitud estirada y falta de sentimiento de su marido y le increpó con voz dura mientras clavaba sus uñas en la tapicería del sofá deseando que fuera la piel de Snape

-¿Entonces arriesgar mi vida no es suficiente para que confíe en mi? ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo tan mal como para que me trate continuamente como si fuera una niña tonta que se ha metido en problemas?-Snape pareció que iba a replicarla algo pero Hermione que había llegado a un punto en el que no podía ser aplacada por palabras vacías se levantó encarando a su marido-He aceptado sus ridículas exigencias, he tratado de olvidar su comportamiento hacia mi durante estos años, he asumido con la mayor entereza que he podido los recientes acontecimientos y a usted parece no importarle mis esfuerzos para que esta farsa de matrimonio funcione-enumeró Hermione mientras las lagrimas acudían a sus ojos debido a la rabia que la embargaba

-Yo lo estoy intentado y usted simplemente ignora mis esfuerzos por adaptarme a sus expectativas lo mejor que puedo. Soy yo la que se intenta adaptar a usted ¡y usted no ha dado ni un pequeño paso para adaptarse a mi!-exclamó Hermione y comenzó a dar vueltas delante de Snape -No se ha planteado siquiera conocer a mis padres y explicarles lo acontecido, a supuesto que ese es un asunto que solo me concierne a mi. No se ha interesado por mis preferencias ni deseos en ningún ámbito y actúa como si mi presencia fuera a duras penas tolerada ¿O cree que no me he dado cuenta de que esta toda la tarde en su despacho para tratar de evitarme?-dijo Hermione deteniéndose en su paseo para preguntarle directamente

-Basta- dijo Snape sin alzar la voz pero terminante mientras se levantaba para acercarse a su mujer- Es cierto que no me he preocupado por sus deseos ni por los problemas que le ha causado este matrimonio- dijo mirando a los ojos a una Hermione mas tranquila como si hubiera dicho todo lo que había pugnado por salir de su boca los últimos días- trataré de ayudarla a poner orden en su vida y a que se sienta lo más cómoda posible conmigo pero aunque aceptaré discutir con usted nuestra vida conyugal, en lo que a la misión que nos han puesto atañe no admitiré discusión alguna, usted hará lo que se le ordene cuando se le ordene ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?- Dijo a poca distancia de Hermione pero sin llegar a rozarla

-Cristalino…señor-añadió con desprecio Hermione que sentía un fuerte deseo de abofetear su rostro inexpresivo

-Bien. Buenas noches-y sin añadir nada más entro en la habitación con el obvio objetivo de evitar que se iniciara otra discusión

Y ahí se quedo Hermione sola, anonadada y furiosa de pie en mitad del salón mientras miraba con fijeza la puerta por la que había salido el hombre más irritante del mundo y por desgracia para ella su marido.

Snape entró en la cama y apagó la luz con un leve movimiento de varita pero cuando su cabeza hizo contacto con la mullida almohada en dormir fue en lo ultimo que pensó, sus pensamientos los ocupaba como usualmente ocurría su esposa que había demostrado ser no solo una inacabable fuente de respuestas sino también parecía generar un numero equiparable de problemas.

Cuando se casaron, por decirlo de alguna manera, supuso que habría inconvenientes pero parecía que cada vez que solventaban alguna diferencia de opinión surgía otra aun más grande. Aunque eso no sería tan terrible si a su santa mujer no le gustara tanto discutir cada pormenor. Cuando era su profesor le había resultado desagradable su cháchara infernal pero ahora la verborrea de la chica se había dirigido a otros derroteros menos agradables que la elaboración de pociones y el ya no podía acallarla, lejos quedaban esos días en los que podía hacerla callar con una sola mirada.

Si era sincero consigo mismo tenia que admitir que estar casado con Hermione no estaría tan mal si ella no se empeñase en convertir los pocos momentos diarios en los que estaban juntos en una batalla dialéctica que le ocasionaba una punzante jaqueca y un sentimiento de frustración perpetuo. Cuando estaba callada, cosa que se limitaba a cuando dormía, era una compañía agradable y reconfortantemente calida que ocupaba el frió vacío que solía haber en su cama pero cuando abría la boca solo lo hacia para echarle algo en cara. Francamente, si por el fuera Hermione dormiría constantemente.

Tras una hora o quizás más Snape oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y escuchó como a tientas Hermione cogía su pijama del armario. Tal vez Snape prestó demasiada atención al tortuoso sonido de la tela al caer porque sin verla el podía intuir que prenda era la que ahora era abandonada en el suelo dejando la tersa y blanca piel al descubierto. Cuando el profesor se percató de que tenía la boca seca y de que todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en el frufrú de la tela al abandonar el cuerpo de su esposa llegó a la conclusión de que un hombre no podía vivir y dormir con una mujer sin tener pensamientos inapropiados sobre ella. Quizá Hermione no le gustase pero hacia tiempo que no saciaba sus apetitos masculinos y era lógico que en su hasta ahora imperceptible necesidad se fijara en la joven que dormía a su lado todas las noches. Era algo natural. No debía alarmarse. Simplemente en la próxima reunión de mortifagos además de tratar con el señor oscuro el tema de su mujer se buscaría alguna mortifaga para un encuentro breve y sórdido en cualquier esquina, llevaba demasiados años separando sus necesidades físicas de las emocionales como para plantearse siquiera que un instante de bajos deseos hacia la repelente de su mujer implicara algo más que demasiado tiempo sin sexo.

Y pese a todo, cuando sintió como el colchón se hundió por el peso de Hermione y su calido cuerpo quedo tan cerca de el que si alargaba el brazo podría tocarlo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y también pese a lo que le recomendaba la razón la abrazo levemente como cada noche.

………………………………………

A la mañana siguiente Hermione dirigió una sonrisa a Harry cuando se sentó junto a ella en la mesa del gran comedor y obsequió a Ron con una mirada dura propia de la profesora Mcgonagall ya que no había olvidado el desplante que la había hecho ayer.

Ron se sentó junto a Harry tan sumido en la autocompasión y los nervios que no se percató de nada y miró el zumo que le había plantado Harry delante como si quisiese ahogar en el. Mientras el moreno estaba tratando de animar a Ron Hermione les prestaba atención a medias y observaba disimuladamente a su marido.

Ayer después de la entrevista con Dumbledore Snape se había comportado como un cretino negándose a contarla nada sobre los motivos por los que iba ha arriesgar su vida dejándola además furiosa y con la palabra en la boca.

Hermione pegó un furioso mordisco a su tostada molesta por la actitud de Snape tan fría y distante y en ocasiones irritantemente paternalista. Pese a que el fuera mayor que ella y hubiese sido su profesor no significaba que tuviera derecho a tratarla como a una niña torpe que había ocasionado problemas. Por lo menos antes discutían pero Snape parecía pensar que con respecto del trabajo el era el único que tenía algo que decir y la información que recibiría ella seria la justa y necesaria para hacer lo que el la ordenara. Hermione dirigió de nuevo su atención hacia los chicos, al parecer Ron tenia el estomago cerrado. Harry la lanzó una fugaz mirada y disimuladamente vertió el contenido de un pequeño frasco en el vaso de Ron y se volvió a guardar en la túnica el frasquito al tiempo que trataba de hacer beber al pelirrojo el contenido del vaso.

-¡No lo bebas!-le advirtió sospechando que contenía el frasco

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ron extrañado

-Le has puesto algo en la bebida- acusó a Harry mientras le miraba ceñuda

-¡Pero que dices!-repuso Harry haciéndose el loco

-Ya me has oído. Te he visto. Le has puesto algo en la bebida. ¡Hazme caso Ron no te lo bebas!- exclamo alterada, pero el levanto el vaso, lo vació de un trago y dijo:

-Deja ya de mangonear.

Hermione escandalizada les lanzo una mirada desagradable a ambos y se levanto para buscar un sitio lejos de ellos.

Cuando se terminó el desayuno los estudiantes se dirigieron en tropel hacia el campo de Quidditch. Hermione iba acompañada de Neville y Luna que llevaba una cabeza de león por sombrero atrayendo todas las miradas y provocado la burla de los estudiantes.

Hermione lanzó una mirada despectiva a Romilda Vane y sus amigas que señalaban a Luna y se reían. Luna y ella podrían tener sus más y sus menos debido a que la chica era demasiado fantasiosa pero era su amiga y no permitiría que la insultaran en sus narices.

Caminaron bajo un sol bastante inesperado y una vez en el campo de quiddicht Hermione se sentó en las gradas junto a Neville y Luna con el resto de Gryffindors que pronto comenzaron a vitorear los tantos que marcaba su equipo.

Hermione comprobó sin demasiadas sorpresas como Gryffindor se ponía prontamente encabeza y aburrida observó como Snape ponía una cara cada vez mas hosca según Gryffindor iba sumando puntos, Hermione casi podía perdonar a los chicos por hacer trampas solo por ver la expresión asesina de Snape.

Cuando el encuentro finalizó con una aplastante victoria de los leones Snape se alejó furibundo hacia el castillo y Hermione esperó pacientemente a que sus amigos salieran de los vestuarios.

-No debiste hacerlo. Ya oíste a Slughorn, es ilegal-dijo como saludo Hermione a Harry en cuanto puso un pie fuera del vestuario

-¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿Delatarnos?-la increpo Ron

-Yo no puse nada en tu bebida Ron, solo fingí hacerlo para que te sintieras afortunado pero las paradas las has hecho tu solito-dijo alegremente Harry suponiendo que eso calmaría los ánimos

-¿Seguro?-pregunto Ron y como respuesta Harry le mostró el frasco sin abrir de Felix Felicis

-¿Qué Hermione?-dijo Ron con ganas de pelea-¿Aun sigues pensando que no puedo jugar bien sin hacer trampas?-y con esas se marcho dejado solo a Harry y a Hermione

-Vaya…-dijo Harry sin saber que mas decir-¿Vamos a la fiesta?-pregunto sintiéndose estupido

-¡Ve tu! Estoy harta de Ron, no se que se supone que he hecho mal…-y con esas se fue al castillo mas concretamente al baño de chicas para que se la pasara el enfado.

Hermione había tolerado los enfados irrazonables de Ron desde que eran amigos pero desde tercero tenia que lidiar en sus enfrentamientos no solo con los comentarios desagradables de Ron, su humor voluble y la pasividad de Harry que siempre terminaba apoyando mas a Ron que a ella aunque se declarara neutral sino que también se enfrentaba con los sentimientos que la despertaba su amigo. Hacía ya mucho que se había admitido a si misma que quería a Ron más que como a un amigo.

Rato después Hermione abandonó serena el baño dispuesta ha arreglar las cosas con Ron y entró en la sala común de Gryffindor que estaba abarrotada por sus jubilosos miembros y buscó con la mirada a sus amigos. No fue nada difícil encontrar a Ron que estaba prácticamente comiéndose a Lavender en medio de la sala mientras la gente les animaba y hacían comentarios burlones.

Sin creerse del todo lo que estaba viendo y con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas salió como una exhalación de la sala común y se alejo corriendo hacia las mazmorras. "Ron maldito desgraciado, haciéndola sentirse culpable por tonterías cuando el se morrea como si tal cosa con Lavender delante de ella…" pensaba Hermione mientras lloraba amargamente. Ella pese a que no habían hablado del tema ni se habían besado o algo por el estilo había pensado que estaban "casi juntos" y no había pensado que su matrimonio con Snape hubiera cambiado los sentimientos de Ron por ella…Si alguna vez los hubo.

Hermione llegó corriendo a las mazmorras pero una vez estuvo frente a la puerta que daba al interior de su casa dudó. No quería encontrarse a Snape en ese momento aunque como aun era temprano cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera en su despacho como siempre. Con pocas ganas de recorrer el camino de vuelta hacia alguna sala vacía le dio la contraseña a la puerta y entró en el salón donde su marido leía relajadamente un libro ante el repiqueteante fuego de la chimenea.

Al oír abrirse la puerta el hombre giró la cabeza lentamente hacia la entrada

- ¿Tan pronto en casa? Había supuesto que los Gryffindors tendrían una buena fiesta montada en su sala común- comentó con frialdad Snape recordando la humillante derrota de su propia casa

-Si, pero bueno…me sentía cansada. El quidditch no me gusta mucho-dijo Hermione que no estaba dispuesta a comentar con Snape la verdadera razón de su pronta llegada y se sentía un poco molesta porque hubiera decidido hacer caso a sus opiniones justo ese día

-Bien- dijo posando el libro sobre la mesa ratona-Supongo que eso nos da la posibilidad de empezar sus lecciones de oclumencia- y tras decir esto se levantó y con un movimiento de varita desplazó los muebles para dejar mayor espacio

-Realmente estoy cansada-rehusó Hermione reticente a que Snape hurgara en su cabeza justo cuando se sentía tan traicionada por lo de Ron-¿Podríamos dejarlo para mañana?-preguntó con voz queda

-Desde luego podríamos posponerlo indefinidamente pero aunque no me supone ningún placer enseñar oclumancia a otro Gryffindor, es imperativo que aprenda a cerrar su mente. Ha asumido usted un compromiso y me da igual que hoy este cansada- dijo Snape que en el fondo tenia ganas de cotillear un poco en la cabeza de su mujer

-Esta bien- dijo Hermione cansinamente, hoy no tenia fuerzas para discutir con el

-Bien, trate usted de cerrar la mente, vacíela de todo pensamiento. A la de tres trataré de penetrar en su mente.-dijo Snape y Hermione tragó saliva esforzándose por ocultar especialmente el altercado con Ron-Uno-dijo con suavidad Snape mientras sacaza su varita. Hermione trató de pensar en blanco pues era lo mas parecido a nada que podía imaginar-Dos-y Snape la apuntó con su varita mientras Hermione instintivamente aferraba la suya-Tres…¡Legeremence!-dijo Snape

Sin poder evitarlo Hermione se vio rodeada de una especie de diapositivas de distintos momentos de su vida. Se vio a si misma con unos ocho años jugando en la playa en un nuboso día de verano, se vio a si misma estudiando sus nuevos libros de magia en casa entusiasmada por entrar en Hogwarts, se vio a si misma robando piel de serpiente arborea africana en el armario privado de Snape…

De pronto volvió a encontrarse de pie en medio de su sala de estar mientras Snape le miraba entre sorprendido y enfurruñado

-Vaya…Siempre sospeche que fue Potter el que me robo. Vaya, vaya parece que estas lecciones de oclumancia van a ser mas reveladoras e interesantes de lo que pensaba-dijo Snape con una mirada escrutadora

-Señor, yo…-empezó Hermione tratando de disculparse

-Ni lo mencione.-dijo deteniéndola con una ademán de mano- Estoy tratando de recordarme que tras estas paredes soy su esposo y no su profesor- dijo lacónicamente- Bien, prepárese. Uno, dos, tres… ¡Legeremence!

En ese momento Hermione que no estaba para nada preparada se vio de nuevo rodeada por imágenes de su vida. Ella desentrañando el enigma de Snape en primer año (Snape puso cara de haber bebido algo ácido recordando lo humillante que fue que una cría de 11 años pasase su obstáculo), ella con Ron y Harry riendo en la sala común, ella yéndose corriendo llorosa después de que Snape dijera ese hiriente comentario sobre sus dientes…

Snape volvió a detenerse. Miró a Hermione que había adoptado un tono rojo brillante avergonzada de que Snape hubiera visto cuanto la habían afectado sus crueles palabras en cuarto curso.

-Lamento lo que dije-dijo después de un rato tensamente Snape mientras Hermione trataba de mirar para cualquier lado excepto a su marido-Fue un comentario desafortunado-prosiguió con su rígida disculpa

-No tiene importancia. Ya ni me acordaba de ello- mintió descaradamente Hermione. Snape dudo un instante pero finalmente volvió a alzar su varita

-Bueno, prepárese-dijo incomodo Snape-Uno, dos, tres… ¡Legeremence!-dijo por tercera vez esa noche y por tercera vez Hermione se vio rodeada por fragmentos de su vida. Una versión diminuta de si misma poniéndose el sombrero seleccionador, ella prendiendo fuego a Snape en el primer partido de Quidditch de Harry (Snape alzó una ceja y la miro nuevamente sorprendido y molesto a partes iguales), ella y Ron discutiendo, Ron besándose con Lavender en medio de la sala común y ella huyendo de allí llorando…

En esta ocasión fue ella quien detuvo las imágenes expulsando avergonzada a Snape de su cabeza. Hermione jadeaba mientras una pequeña lágrima escapaba de sus ojos.

Snape que no era tonto se había percatado de que Hermione lucía exactamente igual que en el recuerdo y que Weasley llevaba su ropa de Quidditch así que sin necesidad de preguntarla nada supo que la razón por la que no había encontrado la fiesta interesante era que se había llevado un desengaño amoroso.

Snape que siempre pensó que esos dos acabarían juntos (De hecho ironías de la vida el había apostado 21 sikcles contra Mcgonagall que tenía en mejor estima la inteligencia de Hermione) se sintió decepcionado por tener razón. Hermione estaba enamorada del estupido pelirrojo, Hermione inteligente como era sufría por el amor del papanatas de Weasley.

No sabía bien porque pero ese pensamiento le sublevaba.

Snape se detuvo de repente en sus divagaciones, el hecho de que sintiera una natural posesividad hacia lo que consideraba de su propiedad no debía influirle en lo que a su esposa se refería. Después de todo había accedido a dejar que tuviera amantes y si la chica tenia mal gusto a el no le concernía.

Con cara inexpresiva la comunicó que daba la lección concluida por ese día y la chica se encerró en el baño desde donde enseguida se oyó el ruido de la ducha

Con un suspiró Snape invocó una botella de Brandy y un vaso con hielos decidido a pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su mujer pero irremediablemente sus pensamientos le conducían a ella. Se sentía preocupado por lo que la podría pasar si por algún milagro Lord Voldemort aceptaba que estuviera con ellos, Hermione ahora era su responsabilidad y si sufría algún daño seria su culpa. ¿Y si el señor tenebroso le decía que si y cuando la llevara la torturaba y mataba? ¿Y si la hacían prisionera? ¿Y si (y el pensamiento hizo que notara el sabor de la bilis en su boca) se la turnaban y la violaban solo por humillarle a el y castigarla a ella? Dumbledora no se había parado a considerar todos los peligros a los que se enfrentaba Hermione o quizá los conocía todos pero no le importaran ¿Hermione se había planteado esos riegos? La chica era inteligente pero no conocía el lado más negro de la naturaleza humana, pero Snape que sabia bien como actuaban los mortifagos ya que el había sido uno durante muchos años sabía que debido a que el era un mortifago influyente y que el señor oscuro no deseaba que se quedara sin sus poderes no matarían a la chica pero eso no les obligaba a tratarla mejor que a cualquier prisionera.

Con frustración se bebió el contenido del vaso del un trago y se fue a la cama. Como la chica aun no había salido del baño se entretuvo leyendo hasta que Hermione salió con las mejillas sonrosadas por el calor y el pelo aun húmedo desparramado por su camisón blanco. Snape pese a si no pudo evitar pensar que estaba bonita, como aquel día en el callejón Diagon. Hermione que eludía la mirada de Snape debido a que se seguía sintiendo avergonzada y humillada por lo que su marido había visto no vio la fugaz mirada apreciativa que la dedicó y Hermione se metió en su lado de la cama y se colocó de lado dándole la espalda a Snape que dejando su libro en la mesita apagó la luz y como se estaba volviendo habitual envolvió a Hermione entre sus brazos.

Embargado por un intenso deseo de proteger a la chica ocasionado tal vez por los deprimentes pensamientos que había tenido antes o quizá porque le resultaba agradable tener a alguien que consideraba suyo a quien proteger Snape no pudo evitar apretarla contra el más firmemente de lo usual sin impórtale que ella estuviera despierta. Hermione que se sentía triste y dolida por lo de Ron aceptó el silencioso apoyo de Snape recordando con claridad sus palabras tan solo una par de días atrás aunque parecían proceder de una vida anterior

"Como mi esposa tendrá mi respeto y mi apoyo… si lo necesita" Y hoy lo necesitaba.

Por primera vez Hermione sintió algo parecido a aprecio por Severus Snape y embargada por el dolor de su corazón roto una solitaria lagrima mojó la almohada.

NA: Ola lamento el retraso e estado ocupada y ahora que estoy recluida por la gripe he tenido tiempo de actualizar. No esoty muy satisfecha con el capitulo en el que he hecho mas correcciones que otra cosa pero en fin no tengo humor para mejorarle.

Uno de los objetivos del capi era empezar con el acercamiento entre estos dos sin que fuese demasiado acuciado cosa en la que he fallado estrepitosamente otro objetivo era iniciar con la preparación de Hermione (a sido divertido restregar a Snape todas las veces que Hermione se la ha jugado) y por ultimo iniciar la rotura definitiva con sus sentimientos hacia Ron

¡El baile de Slughorn se va acercando y estoy deseosa de llegar pork le tengo muy pensado y sera divertido!

Un Beso… Ah! Y dar a esta pobre a la convaleciente un pekeño comentario

Besos!!


End file.
